


What a decade

by EllieDudzi



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 80's Music, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Miscarriage, Rebellion, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Teen Romance, Teenagers, pregnancy loss, sweetvee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieDudzi/pseuds/EllieDudzi
Summary: • A series of SweetVee oneshots inspired by smash hits from the 1980′s, these stories will NOT be linked to one another.





	1. Let's hear it for the boy // Deniece Williams

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot in which Sweet Pea does his best to cheer Veronica Lodge up when things get too much for her, a fluffy and cute story to start us off on this fun project! 
> 
> I highly recommend you listen to the song to get the vibe! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this series and just another note, Bloom will be updated on the season premiere!

_Inspired by[Let's hear it for the boy // Deniece Williams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gI7YHZVc7mM)_

_My baby, he don't talk sweet_  
_He ain't got much to say_  
_But he loves me, loves me, loves me_  
_I know that he loves me anyway_  
_And maybe he don't dress fine_  
_But I don't really mind_  
_Cause every time he pulls me near_  
_I just wanna cheer_

____________________________________________________

Sweet Pea dragged his feet along the linoleum of the emptying corridor and he grunted at the vast selection of posters stuck on the cream walls, who even wanted to stay after school to do extracurriculars? He was completely spent after last period and was looking forward to getting home to sleep the night away, he’d spent the majority of the previous night on a drug run over in Greendale with Fogarty, they dropped off a crate of opiates and received a hefty sum in return.

Sure, Jughead didn’t want the Serpents involved in drugs but he didn’t know wouldn’t kill him... or at least he wouldn’t have the guts to challenge Sweet Pea. 

He was near the rear exit that connected the hallway to the gym when he heard a sniffle and choked sob, he frowned and looked towards the door of the gym and then to his friends who were way ahead of him outside and heading towards their bikes, Fangs and Toni hadn’t even noticed that he’d fallen behind. 

The gang member listened and no other sound came, so he took another step, only to be stopped in his tracks when there was a louder sob and sniff that obviously belonged to a girl - a Northside one most likely.

Sweet Pea was exhausted and as much as he hated the inhabitants of the Northside, thinking they were better than the Southsider’s, his guilt pulled him to the front of the doors and he pushed them open a crack to peer inside to see if he could see who was in the middle of a breakdown. 

Sat on the bottom of the bleachers with her head in her hands and back bowed was Veronica Lodge, her body visibly shaking and trembling under the bleached lighting as she cried. His heart clenched at the sorry sight of her, he pushed the door open further. Veronica was the _only_ Northside girl that he had time for, she’d been nothing but friendly and welcoming to him, despite all of the trouble her Father had stirred up in the snake den. She bantered him back when he flirted with her and made awful jokes, she made coming to Riverdale High worth it. 

Plus, she was absolutely beautiful. Her femininity, boldness and confidence always astounded him. 

He wasn’t going to leave her crying on her own, he wasn’t a colossal asshole, just a tired teenager. Sweet Pea slipped through the gap in the doors and they bounced shut behind him, shutting out the quiet echoes of the final students leaving the building. Veronica remained unaware of his presence until he was a mere few feet from her and she jumped in fright when he coughed to clear his throat, her lips were parted and she hurried to wipe away the tears that were decorating her cheeks and chin, she plastered on the fakest smile that Sweet Pea had ever seen and his chest hurt more. 

“Princess.” 

“Hi!” She croaked, trying to be her normal, cheery and optimistic self. 

“You’ve been crying.” He stated bluntly, crossing his arms across his chest and tilting his head at her. Veronica laughed nervously and tried to blink away the water in her eyes, she attempted to hide the fact that her sweater sleeves were soaked too. “What’s the matter?” Sweet Pea pressed and she shrugged, still trying to act like he hadn’t just caught her sobbing. 

“I’m fine, it’s just allergies or something - probably the dust in this place, they need to seriously rethink their choice of a janitor. Or perhaps it’s just the pungent smell of sweat from you boys when you play basketball, you’re animals. ” She joked and looked up at him, he saw that her mascara was smudged and her makeup had been rubbed off the end of her nose, a clear indication of sadness.

“Nice try, I know a crying girl when I see one, I’ve dodged enough of them.” He replied to her and rolled his midnight eyes, he dropped his tense posture and moved to sit beside her, he stretched his legs out and nudged her with his shoulder gently. “What’s up, princess?” Sweet Pea asked the distressed girl, Veronica’s shoulders hunched and she looked down at her hands, she began to twist her Cartier bangle around her wrist in the effort to evade his persistence. 

“People.” She simply remarked, hiccuping after. 

“Who’s been bothering you?” He demanded to know, stiff all over again and Veronica played with the hem of her mini skirt, tugging and tearing at the edge with her oxblood coloured nails. “Veronica.” Sweet Pea insisted when she refused to answer and meet his gaze, her bottom lip wobbled as she spoke. 

“Everyone - I feel like I’m being targeted because of my Dad and his pompous plan for that prison. I’ve lost everyone around me, my friends think I’m a filthy liar and I’ve not long broken up with Archie because of the sudden display of lunacy.” She rambled, whining lowly. 

Sweet Pea should have known that was the reason she was distraught, he’d heard whispers and snide comments tossed between students in his classes. He was well aware that she wasn’t with Archie anymore and he knew that Betty, Jughead and some of her other pals had cut bait once the plans for the new prison were released. 

He didn’t know how to comfort her and he didn’t want to be insensitive, his mouth had a tendency to open and throw out some ill worded sentences when he had no idea what to do or say. Instead of being false and reciting Shakespearean quotations, he simply scooted closer to her on the bench and wrapped an arm around her narrow shoulders, he pulled her into his side and she giggled musically when he rested his head on hers rather dramatically. 

“Fuck what anyone says about you.” He spoke, she nuzzled into his side comfortably and it wasn’t unusual for them to hug like this. Ever since she’d been split with Archie, Sweet Pea had become increasingly more clingy and cuddly with her which she didn’t mind one bit. “Most of the kids here don’t have a fucking clue and just follow the masses, Ronnie.” He snorted, she heaved a sigh. 

“That’s easy for you to say, everyone’s scared of you.” She mumbled grumpily, pouting. 

“Including you?” He teased, raising his eyebrows and looking down at her. 

“No.” She scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. 

“Good.” He laughed, sitting in silence with her for a moment before an idea came to mind. “What are you doing tonight?” He interrogated, taking his arm from her shoulder and swivelling on the bench until their knees knocked. 

“Besides crying into my pillow and devouring a pint of passion fruit sorbet? Nothing.” Veronica answered, dabbing at her nose. “Why?” She shot back, peering at him through her wet lashes. 

“Do something with me tonight, I want to take your mind off things.” 

“Somehow, I don’t think doing anything illegal with you will help my case.” She denied, shaking her head. 

“I didn’t mention doing anything illegal, princess.” He pointed out, she waved him off. “Go home and get changed into something more comfortable, I’ll pick you up at seven and we can hang out, I’ll meet you down the street from your place. What do you say?” He rattled off, she cocked her head to the side in thought. 

“Let’s do it, my parents are out at a wine tasting, you can just pull up outside The Pembrooke.” Veronica said, perkier now. 

“Sounds good, I’ll see you then. Are you good to get home?” Sweet Pea asked, standing up and pulling her to her feet with him. 

“Yeah, I drove here myself this morning.” She answered, rocking on the thin heel of her pump. 

“Good, be ready for me.” He winked and bent down to press a kiss to her cheek, he said nothing more and departed. She blushed profusely and held her bashful face, watching his retreating form and finding that she didn’t feel as lonely as before. 

She had to give the boy a hand, he didn’t look like the type of guy to be able to provide such earnest advice to a girl without trying to get into their pants. Sweet Pea was gorgeous and also the complete opposite of what she usually went for, maybe that’s what drew her to him though. 

It was safe to say that Veronica scurried home and broke most of the speed limits in her Porsche, she was eager to get ready for Sweet Pea’s arrival. She removed her makeup and school clothes, got into a scalding shower and shaved everywhere, she moisturised her whole body with shea butter lotion and did some glowy makeup while waiting for her hair to dry enough until she could run her straightener through it. 

With five minutes to spare she was spritzing herself with a Marc Jacobs fragrance and pulling on her boots, with a last glance in the mirror, she left the empty penthouse and waited downstairs in the foyer for Sweet Pea’s arrival. 

As she stood there with her ear to the door, she felt an odd sensation in her gut and concluded that they were butterflies. She’d never had this feeling before, not even with Archie Andrews. 

After a minute of loitering in the foyer, she heard the distinctive roar of an old motorcycle pull up outside and she opened the door, her hands trembled as she punched in the code to secure the building and Veronica discovered that she needed to take a breath before she turned to face Sweet Pea. 

His heart murmured a chant when she turned to face him, her enthralling beauty was highlighted under the dusky moonlight. He pulled off his helmet to take a proper look at her and he ran his fingers through his hair, his mouth watered at the sight of her in some chunky boots, tartan leggings and a black blouse that he could see her midriff through. 

“Lookin’ exceedingly good, princess.” He drawled, banishing away the rumble of the engine and kicking down the stand on his bike, standing up to close the short distance between them. 

“Thanks, you don’t look so bad yourself.” Veronica flirted, taking in his attire of tight jeans, black t-shirt, combat boots and heavy jacket. 

How could he make such simple clothing look so good? She was used to fawning over guys in Armani suits and lavish, designer goods, Sweet Pea was far from wearing anything remotely fashionable and she favoured this tonight, she was over the finery. 

“You cold, Lodge?” He wondered when she shivered in her sleeveless and sheer blouse, Sweet Pea had to make the effort to keep his eyes on hers and not on her chest where her nipples strained against the thin material of her bralet and chiffon of her blouse. 

“A little.” She shuddered against the evening breeze, her teeth chattered quietly. 

“Here, take this.” Sweet Pea began to shrug off his leather jacket and before Veronica had even verbally accepted his offering, he was draping the jacket over her shoulders and holding the collar as she slipped her arms inside of the satin fabric. 

“Mmm.” She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself for a minute and dithering in the skin that wasn’t hers. 

She didn’t care that her neighbours were probably gawping out of their bay windows at her and the Southside Serpent looking cosy on her property, she was unphased that news of her meeting with Sweet Pea would inevitably get to her parents. 

It was practically written in stone that no Lodge would ever succumb to the charm of a reptile and it was metaphorically hung over the fireplace, it was a reminder to her that they didn’t belong together romantically. Although, it’s well known that opposites attract. 

“You ever been on one of these before?” Sweet Pea pointed to the motorcycle behind him and Veronica looked at it apprehensively, shaking her head. “Hop on and hold tight, you’ll be just fine.” He promised, taking her hand in his and guiding her to the stationary vehicle, she awkwardly slung one leg over it and got comfortable while Sweet Pea took his original place.

“Wear this.” He ordered, handing her his helmet which she took and pulled on her head without so much as a complaint of her hair getting messed up. “Hold on tight, gorgeous.” He smirked, turning around to throw her a wink. 

“You’re carrying precious cargo, not some Southside bimbo, remember that.” She scolded and weaved her arms through his, locking her hands together against his chiselled abdomen. 

“Noted.” Sweet Pea retorted, starting the engine and obnoxiously revving it a few times. “Let’s go.” Before he’d even finished speaking, he’d lifted the stand and was skidding away from The Pembrooke. 

The wind cursed through Veronica’s clothing and adrenaline rushed through her veins, she’d never felt more alive than right now and she let out an excited shriek that made a smile break out on Sweet Pea’s face. 

This was something he could get used to, he relished the feeling of her lean yet petite legs encasing his and how she’d grip his t-shirt whenever he went around a sharp bend. He felt like the luckiest fucker in the world to have a mobster’s daughter on his bike, it was as if she belonged there with him. 

There was a clear transition between the Northside and Southside, the land becoming more uneven and the buildings looking like they were about to fall down at any moment. 

The Whyte Wyrm was no exception, the parking lot was just as dingy as the bar itself. Sweet Pea pulled the motorcycle into a space next to a couple of other bikes and a few, tatty cars. He cut the engine again and steadied the bike, Veronica was quick to pull the helmet off and shake her hair out, her eyes were wild and more alive than Sweet Pea had ever seen. 

“That was incredible!” She shrieked, dismounting the bike with the help of Sweet Pea. “That rush is something else.” She exclaimed under the weight of his jacket, smiling like a lunatic. 

“You like it fast, princess?” He mocked, taking his hand in hers and taking the extra step to entwine their fingers, the act making her feel safe and secure when he pushed his way past an older generation of Serpents and through the door. 

“You’re a pig.” She giggled, weaving with him through the masses of leather jackets and burly men. Luckily there was no sign of the younger Serpents, Jughead and Betty were missing. “Where are we going?” Veronica frowned when he moved past the bar completely, the idea of getting a drink with him no longer going to happen apparently.  

“Upstairs.” Sweet Pea answered her, leading Veronica up the stairs 

“You could at least buy me a drink first.” She mused, struggling to keep up with his long strides in her boots. 

“This is my place of residence.” Sweet Pea used the keys in his free hand to unlock a single door at the top of the stairs, the activity down below no more than a buzz as he guided her into the loft space and shut the door behind them.

They were immediately stood in the kitchenette of the loft conversion, there was an adjoining lounge area with a pool table, single couch and TV, a back room with only a curtain to provide privacy and another door that was clearly a bathroom.  

“Cosy.” She noted, looking around and taking in the lack of space, low ceilings, peeling paint and vintage furnishings. 

“It’s a dump, I know.” He laughed unashamed behind her, dropping his keys to the round table in the centre of the kitchenette. “Drink?” He offered, opening the fridge. 

“Sure.” 

“Is ginger ale okay? I have water too and soda, there’s instant coffee in the cupboard if you’d like that instead.” Sweet Pea scratched the nape of his neck, not used to doing the whole welcoming thing with girls, he’d never brought one back to his place before. 

“Ginger ale is fine, Sweets.” She gratefully said, shrugging off his jacket and neatly laying it over one of the kitchen chairs. 

Sweet Pea poured her and himself a drink of ginger ale, even going as far as to add some chunks of ice into her glass to make it look fancy. 

“Can you play?” He inquired when Veronica sank around the side of the pool table and ran her manicured fingers over the ageing wood, she bit her lip and nodded. “Fancy a game?” She nodded and he placed their drinks on the rickety table in front of the couch, he handed her one of the two cues he kept leant against the wall. 

“I’ll break.” She decided when he’d lined up the balls and allocated them to their right position, he stepped back and she bent over to take the first shit. 

It was a struggle not to check out her backside in the leggings that hugged her peachy bottom sinfully, he couldn’t make out the outline of her underwear either and the thought of her in a thong made his jaw clench. 

“Nice.” He spoke when she managed to pocket a ball, impressed already. 

“So, how long have you lived here? I thought you lived at the trailer park like Jug, I thought all the Serpents did.” Veronica observed, stepping aside. 

“I didn’t like living at Sunnyside with my Mom since she started drinking like a sailor again, FP offered me the loft before he promoted Jug to King and said I could stay here rent free since it was going spare.” Sweet Pea explained, lining up his shot and landing a ball into a pocket on the opposite side of the table. 

“You didn’t say.” Veronica frowned, her brow scrunched up at his revelation and it seemed that he didn’t have a great family dynamic either. 

“You didn’t ask, princess.” He innocently grinned, moving out of the way to allow her to take her turn. 

“What about your Dad?” The query made his blood run cold, a million memories of his withering Father came flooding back. 

“He died when I was ten.” He croaked, Veronica’s face paled and she wanted to slap herself for being so insensitive. 

“Sweet Pea...” She began, stepping close to rest her hand on his arm and absorb some of his hurt. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pried.” She apologised, he gave her a sad smile and rested his cue on the green felt of the table, he took hers from her and put his next to his too. 

“It’s fine, you weren’t to know.” Sweet Pea soothed, dropping back to plop down on the leather couch, he brought Veronica tumbling down with him. “You feeling better after your Britney meltdown earlier?” He changed the subject, eager to know that she didn't feel as depressed as when he’d found her in the gym. 

“Yeah, I am.” She confirmed, poking him in the side. “Thank you for being there for me, I know you probably have better things to be doing than comforting me.” She snorted, pouting again. 

“Hey.” He reprimanded, using his finger to tilt her chin upwards. “Don’t fret over the opinion of nobodies.” They locked eyes, dark chocolate and an amber haze.  Veronica moved closer to him in a trance, her stare moved from his eyes to his lips and then back again, this happened twice over. 

“Are you going to kiss me, Sweet Pea?” She asked him, her voice low and sultry, their faces were closer than they’d ever been before. 

He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to so badly but he wasn’t going to give in that easy, not with a girl as precious as her as especially not when she was feeling vulnerable. 

“Someday.” He replied, brushing her hair away and tenderly tracing her high cheekbone. “Maybe when you’re not pining after Andrews.” He added, a hint of a grin on his face when she let out a puff or indignation and rolled her eyes. 

“I’m not pining after Archie, the breakup was a long time in the making.” She defended, picking up her glass and taking a delicate sip of her ginger ale. 

“I’m glad that you came to your senses and dumped his sorry ass, princess.” He said unapologetically, unashamed at his bluntness. 

“And why’s that?” 

“Because you’re too good for him, you deserve so much more than what he could give you. If you were my girl, I’d do my best to give you the world.” Sweet Pea informed her, a shyness coming over him when she analyzed him.

“I don’t need the world.” She assured him, shifting on the couch cushion and leaning forward to place her glass on the battered, coffee table, Veronica curled her legs under her and ducked into Sweet Pea’s side, she lifted his arm over her shoulder. “You’re no Romeo but I sure as hell think you’re incredible, you should give yourself some credit. I know you put on this tough guy facade and want everyone to quake in fear when they see you but you’re more than a guy in a biker jacket.” She confessed, playing with the rings on his fingers and twisting them around. 

Sweet Pea was unsure how to react, nobody had ever been so genuine with him in his eighteen years on the planet. Being alone with Veronica had brought him out of his shell and with some thought, he realised that everything she’d spilt was correct. 

All through his life he’d never felt good enough and joining the Serpents had given him a new lease of life, he did enjoy seeing the fear spread upon faces whenever they clapped eyes upon the snake emblem on his neck but he also adored how Veronica saw right through him. 

“And I think you’re more than just a pretty smile.” He vocalized, she looked down with a flush to her face. “I love that I can make you blush like that.” Sweet Pea chuckled, pressing a knuckle to her cheek and feeling the heat against his skin. 

“It’s just my makeup.” She brushed off. 

“I think that’s a lie.” He determined, continuing to stroke her supple skin, imagining how the rest of her skin would feel under his calloused palms. “You’re beautiful, has anyone ever told you that?” He asked sweetly. 

“No.” Veronica answered, going over all the adjectives that had been used to describe her image over the years. 

Hot, sexy, flamboyant, desirable... _never_ beautiful. 

“Well, you are.” Sweet Pea affirmed, moving the hand that was touching her face to thread through her tresses of thick, silky hair. 

It had taken Sweet Pea, the notorious biker with a badass attitude, to make her actually feel beautiful in her own skin. 

“What can I say to convince you to kiss me?” She whispered, going back to the subject of wanting to feel his lips on hers. 

“You could just do it, I’ll let you.” He jeered without malice, desperate to see her make the first move and confirm to him that she did want him. Veronica barely heard the last word before she was pulling him to her by the neck of his t-shirt, their lips sealed in a hot, needed kiss of pure passion. 

Nothing had ever felt so right to the both of them. 

Just like that, with a whisper of content sighs and quiet moans of satisfaction, Veronica lost herself within the captivating bubble of Sweet Pea. 

A teenage boy with a hard face and true heart of gold was the one able to pull Veronica out of the corner of darkness she’d been barricaded in, he was nothing short of a hero in her eyes. 


	2. How will I know? // Whitney Houston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hate this particular chapter as I feel like it could be stronger but as these are only oneshots, I can let it slide and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Please remember that these oneshots are NOT linked together!!! 
> 
> Once again, I recommend listening to the song to get the vibe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Veronica Lodge has been sleeping with Sweet Pea since before summer, an agreement was made to keep feelings out of the bedroom.
> 
> • As the summer dwindles to a close and fall begins to cascade over Riverdale, she is unable to deny that she’s more than just attracted to Sweet Pea.
> 
> • The teenager takes some questionable advice from Kevin Keller and causes a stir, Sweet Pea is not happy and it’s time to face the music.
> 
> • Does Sweet Pea feel the same?

_Inspired by[How will I know? // Whitney Houston ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3-hY-hlhBg) _  
_  
_

_There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of_  
_Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above_  
_Ooh I lose control, can't seem to get enough_  
_When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love_

_**___________________________________________________**_

 

The sun cast a bright stream of yellow and orange, candescent light throughout the quarry that was located on the Southside of Riverdale. 

Laughter, cheers and feminine giggles could be heard echoing off the jagged walls of the landmark, teenagers crusaded through the clear water and gathered along the outskirts to watch their friends and respective partners have some fun. 

The group which consisted of Cheryl Blossom, Toni Topaz, Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge, Kevin Keller, Sweet Pea, Jughead Jones and Fangs Fogarty, had all come together for this impromptu trip due to the fact they were unbelievably bored and their summer break was drawing to a close. It seemed silly to waste it doing nothing and as FP had told them when he was sick of them all moping at the Whyte Wyrm, ‘ _go and be adventurous, you won’t be young forever_ ’. 

In the new world of the Southside and Northside uniting, the group of eight teenagers had formed a tight bond and with that bond came an unusual and unexpected pairing; Sweet Pea and Veronica Lodge. 

Their paths had first crossed when the Serpents joined Riverdale High, Veronica was freshly broken up with Archie Andrews and had joined Betty at the Whyte Wyrm for a couple of drinks, she had ambitiously challenged Sweet Pea to a game of pool after necking a handful of tequila shots. 

Obviously, she lost but Sweet Pea had admired her big dick energy and they had shared some flirtatious comments, seductive touches and passing whispers of want.  

Later that night, Veronica had found herself in the fourth stall of the bar bathrooms with Sweet Pea nestled between her legs as he fucked her raw against the stall wall.  

It wasn’t always rushed and desperate, there were moments when they’d take their time together, whether it was in his trailer or in her bed after she’d snuck him into The Pembrooke. 

They’d been sleeping together ever since the night at the Wyrm and five months on, Veronica was starting to tire of the meaningless sex and crave more from him, she couldn’t seem to get enough. She’d found that her feelings for him had intensified from the minute they’d both agreed to only having sex without relations, the spark of jealousy that flared inside her every time she saw him even talking to another girl was sickening.

She loved the nights they’d spend together wrapped up in his rough sheets, she adored when he’d giver her sweet kisses and whisper lovely things in her ear when they were with their friends. 

Sometimes, they’d do something just the two of them, such as hanging out while he fiddled with his Harley, she’d chat to him from the step of the trailer and he’d listen intently with his hands speckled in oil and grime.

Her favourite thing was getting takeout from Pop’s and going back to his trailer to watch whatever movie she chose. Usually, it was a shitty romcom and Sweet Pea would protest with a bleat, he always gave in though, he liked to see her smile. 

Beneath the leather and the signature glare, he was a sweetheart through and through. 

She wanted him completely, in every way possible. The only thing was, she wasn’t sure if Sweet Pea reciprocated her feelings. Sure, he hadn’t slept with or even kissed another girl but that didn’t mean anything and she didn’t want to look like a fool if she managed to pluck up the courage to admit her feelings to him. 

From her place on her towel beside Kevin Keller, Veronica admired the taller Serpent over the rim of her sunglasses and sighed heavily to herself. 

“What’s getting you down, Lodge?” Kevin pried when he heard the sad noise come from beside him, he rolled to his side on the pebbled shore of the quarry to face her. 

“Oh, nothing, it’s just the heat.” She lied and tilted her head back, her arms, chest and legs were spread out as she tanned with her hands planted behind her. 

“Really? It’s nothing to do with the fact you can’t seem to stop drooling over Sweet Pea?” He teased and Veronica snapped her head to look at him, she pulled her Prada, cat eye sunglasses off her face and glared at the Sheriff’s son.

She wasn’t angry at him, nearly everyone knew of their friends with benefits situation, they weren’t exactly crafty when it came to public sex. 

“I am not drooling! If anything, you’re the one with drool on your face, you haven’t stopped checking out Fangs since we got here.” She snorted defensively, Kevin blushed but kept up the brave facade. 

“Can you blame me? Have you seen those abs?” He guarded dramatically, a hand to his bare and also well sculpted chest. 

“Why don’t you just ask him out? You both flirt horrendously bad when you’re together, believe me.” She snorted, placing her sunglasses back onto her pointed nose.

“I’ve learnt the hard way not to get between a Serpents sheets, clearly _you_ haven’t. It’s okay, I get it, it’s hard to resist a bad boy.” Kevin remarked directly with Sweet Pea in his line of sight, Fangs beside him with Toni and Cheryl looking cosy. 

Veronica stared on wishfully, paying close attention to the chiselled chest and moulded abdomen of Sweet Pea, his black boxers that hung low on his hips and the trail of fine hair leading down below his navel had her salivating. 

“Is it wrong that I want more from him? Should I not feel the way I do about him? I see everyone looking so in love and happy, then there’s me and Sweet Pea just fucking like our lives depend on it.” Veronica reflected, feeling the heat in her french cut panties that she brazenly wore with just her matching bra due to not carrying swimwear on hand. 

Then again, nobody was prepared for the outing, they had barely managed to scavenge some towels and every teenager was splashing around in their underwear (poor Betty was swimming in a white, thong bodysuit). Everyone had stripped off under the UV rays and left their clothes on the shore, Veronica and Kevin had opted to bask instead of frolicking in the questionably sanitary water.  

“Don’t trust your feelings.” Kevin warned, propping an arm behind his head to get more of his face in the sun but still keeping the perfect angle to watch Fangs. 

“I like him, Kev. Why do I feel so weak?” 

“Like him or love him, Audrey Hepburn?” 

“I don’t know.” Veronica said with a little less enthusiasm or pizzaz, she had never said the L word and rarely heard her parents exchange the sentence, she’d never known herself to be in love before and even when she was dating Archie, she could never see a future with him but she could with Sweet Pea. “I’ve never been in love before, I just know that I want to be with him more than anything and if I’m honest, I can see myself actually telling him that. How will I know if he feels the same?” She confided in the boy she’d grown close to since moving to Riverdale all those months back, she trusted him greatly. 

“I'm not sure but I’ll personally give you my life savings if you can get that hunk of tasty meat to confess his feelings.” Kevin pointed to Sweet Pea, amusement plastered on his boyish face. 

Sweet Pea could be compared to a tightly wound roll of ribbon, it would take encouragement to get him to unwind enough to get him to talk to her about this stuff. 

“I’m open to any other ideas you might have, Keller. I’m not good with this love stuff, look at the disaster which was me and Archie Andrews!” She exclaimed. 

Kevin pursed his lips, occasionally looking back at a dreamy Veronica then to Sweet Pea. 

Finally, he conjured up an idea and Veronica quit tapping her fingers against the towel. 

“It’s simple - make him jealous.” Kevin slowly told her, rolling his eyes like it was obvious. 

“How on earth am I supposed to make him jealous when the only people here are female and in solid relationships, not to mention the guys are gay or taken too?” Veronica shot back, waving her hand towards the water where her friends and lover were crashing around in the water over a game of football. 

“Fogarty’s bi.” Kevin corrected quickly and Veronica tilted her head to the side in thought, her eyes focused on Fangs and she could agree with Kevin that he was a piece of eye candy. However, using Fangs as a prop to induce jealousy was a really bad idea, especially since he was Sweet Pea’s best friend and right hand man. 

“Just tell me how to make him jealous, Kev!” She growled impatiently, finding herself growing more and more desperate for the affections of Sweet Pea.

“You tell me, Ronnie. What’s his favourite thing about you?” Kevin pressured. 

Veronica thought about it, skipping over some of her qualities until settling on the clearest and remembering all the times Sweet Pea had complimented, worshipped and kissed every inch of her. 

“My body.” She concluded. 

“Then weaponise it.” Kevin directed, wiggling his eyebrows. 

It was poor advice, they both knew it. The rational, angelic, mini Veronica Lodge was screaming at her from her left shoulder, the little, more devilish Veronica Lodge sat on her other shoulder with her middle fingers shoved up at the opposite, invisible being.

There was only one idea Veronica had to grab his attention and she boldly sat up, reached behind her and unclasped her plunge, high apex bra. She covered herself with one arm and dropped her bra to the side, quickly rolling onto her stomach to keep herself concealed. 

To her friends, it merely looked like she was avoiding tan lines but to her and Kevin, it was an ill thought out plan to provoke the green eyed monster hiding within the 6′1 stature of Sweet Pea. 

This was _not_ going to end well. 

“Is he looking?” Veronica stiffly asked Kevin, purposely adjusting herself to make her backside look even better. She stayed lay down and soaked up the rays of the sun on her back, Kevin casually looked over towards the water and did indeed catch Sweet Pea steal a glance, it was nothing more than that though and he continued chatting to Fangs. 

“Nope.” He replied and elicited a frustrated growl from Veronica, she pressed her hand to her chin in thought. 

She was a confident, beautiful and determined young woman. 

With a breath of courage, she rolled onto her back and Kevin whistled at the topless, eighteen-year-old girl beside him. 

Everyone around her was too tied up in their love fests to notice and Sweet Pea was currently trying to get Fangs beneath the still water, a broad smile on his handsome face. 

“Dude, quit it!” Fangs yelled at Sweet Pea when he emerged from the water, wiping the droplets from his stinging eyes and shaking his wet hair out. “You asshole! I’m gonna ki - _woah_.” Fangs abruptly quit talking when he looked towards the shore with his mouth agape, brown eyes wide with disbelief. 

“What?” Sweet Pea quit his boisterous rounds of laughter and followed Fogarty’s nod towards Veronica, his face hardened when he saw what had captured Fangs’ attention. 

“Score.” Kevin mouthed to Veronica when he noticed Fangs and Sweet Pea had quit wrestling in the water, an accomplished smile lit up Veronica’s previously frustrated face. 

She pretended to be unaware of Sweet Pea’s obvious display of fury and stretched out like a contented cat, her dusky nipples peaked and back partly arched. 

Over in the water, Sweet Pea punched Fangs in the tattooed arm which made him immediately stop staring and drift away towards Betty, Jughead, Toni and Cheryl. 

Sweet Pea felt his face heat up with annoyance, a burning jealousy fizzled in his gut when he thought about how Fogarty had stared at the girl who was unspokenly _his_. 

With a rumble in his chest and his fists pressed against his thighs, he began to wade his way to the shore. 

It wasn’t long before Veronica heard the distinctive and heavy footsteps of Sweet Pea heading in her direction. 

Kevin stayed silent when the intimidating male had finally reached them, the distance of the pebbled terrain cut in half by the long strides Sweet Pea had taken. 

Soon enough, a heavy shadow was cast over a nearly naked Veronica Lodge. 

“Do you mind? You’re blocking my light.” She sniffled, able to see the displeasure in his midnight eyes even through her designer sunglasses. 

“What the hell do you think you’re playing at?” He hissed, taking in her lovely, nude chest and smooth bikini line. Despite being angry at her for showing herself off, his dick involuntarily twitched in his boxer briefs. 

She was a goddess. 

“Tanning.” 

“ _Tanning?_ ” He repeated angrily, unphased by Kevin Keller lay beside her with his eyes closed but ears open. “Get some damn clothes on!” He demanded possessively, taking a quick look around for his garments and finding them behind him, he picked up his crinkled t-shirt and tossed it over her chest roughly. 

“Hey!” She objected although secretly happy to be covered back up, the fire in Sweet Pea’s eyes scared her a little. 

Clearly, her plan had worked. 

“Put that on, right now.” Sweet Pea motioned to his black top and Veronica knew better than to challenge him, she sat up and hurried to yank it over her head, she tied it in a neat knot under her bust. 

“Happy?” She snippily questioned, taking off her sunglasses with a huge amount of sass. 

“We need to talk.” Sweet Pea told her, raking a hand through his tousled and drenched locks. “Come on.” He added more calmly, extending a hand which she took. 

Sweet Pea patiently waited for Veronica to slip on some sliders and he continued to go barefoot, not bothered by the ground. 

He took her hand again, there was a patch of woods to the left of them that linked to Sweet Water river, it continued for around two miles and would be dense enough for them to speak in private about Veronica’s actions. 

Upon leading her away towards the forest, Veronica glanced back at Kevin who was giving her a thumbs up that somehow turned in a suggestive hand motion and she fought off a blush. 

“Are you mad at me?” She dared to press after he loosened her hand, they were out of view and cocooned by the trees, the leaves hung above them like a canopy, the sunlight barely filtering through to illuminate the crowded space. 

“You can’t just flaunt your tits to everyone like that, Veronica!” Sweet Pea yelled distastefully, the veins in his neck that Veronica had often run her tongue over bulged under the strain of anger he was projecting. 

Man, he was so sexy when he was pissed. 

“I can flaunt my assets as I please, I’m not your girlfriend, we’re just sleeping together!” She shrieked back with a sharpened tongue, placing her hands on her narrow hips and craning her neck to try and look just as intimidating as him. On the inside, she was feeling ashamed for objectifying and sexualising herself for his attention when she didn’t need to, she _always_ had his attention. 

Suddenly, it dawned on Sweet Pea and he smirked humourlessly, she was infuriating.

“Ah, so that’s what this is.” He nodded to himself and looked her up and down, Veronica avoided his knowing gaze and instead looked past him to where she could barely see her friends through the gaps in the trees. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Veronica denied, shifting from one leg to another and wiggling her pedicured toes in her fluffy sliders. 

Sweet Pea half turned back to collect himself, he had grown to be flustered and confused, he was unsure what to say to her and didn’t want to put his foot in it. He walked a fine line with Veronica and knew that she was stubborn at the best of times, a trait she’d learnt from her Mother.  

Veronica Lodge was a complicated being, just as complicated as him and he’d spent countless nights with her and tried with effort to figure her out. Although, he did like that she was so unpredictable. 

“Princess, can you drop the headstrong act and just get whatever it is that’s bothering you off your chest?” He begged her, chestnut eyes wide and desperate for answers. 

“Okay, _fine_ - I do know what you’re talking about.” She conceded, her arms falling lithely to her sides. “I just wanted to know if you liked me or not and Kevin said to make you jealous, I’m sorry.” Veronica confessed, blushing now and feeling worse about her obscene behaviour. 

“Oh, Veronica.” He sighed, shaking his head with frustration and disbelief, he calmed down when he saw the shame leaving her in waves. “Couldn’t you have just talked to me instead of stripping off? You’re insane, seriously.”

Why couldn’t she just have been upfront?

“What?” She pouted and Sweet Pea sought out to comfort her, taking her face between his hands, he rubbed his nose against hers and allowed his lips to barely touch her own berry stained ones. 

“Whatever bullshit you have going on in your head... I just - please don’t ever think that I’m only after sex, I don’t ever want you to feel like the only way to get my attention is to take your clothes off. Yes - you’re gorgeous but you’re way more than that, you’re feisty, smart and unbelievably funny when you let your hair down.” 

“You really mean that?” She interrogated, a relieved twinkle sparkled in her eyes. 

“Of course I do, silly girl.” He laughed breathily, pecking her bottom lip. 

“Do you like me romantically, Sweet Pea?” It was now or never, Veronica had learnt that she needed to be straightforward and if he rejected her, that was it... that’s just how it was.

It was silent between them, the only sound to be heard was the bugs buzzing, the branches of the trees jittering and the murmured giggles of their friends. 

Sweet Pea swallowed, finding it difficult to show his vulnerable side and let down those secure walls he’d built over the course of his life. Trials and tribulation had made it difficult for him to open up, Veronica rarely saw his softer and more sensitive side. 

He did like her, he’d been taken by her the moment he set eyes on her and when they’d properly become acquainted at the bar, his mind had been invaded by her. 

The walls that surrounded his mind came crashing down in a pile of dust and he gulped, breathing in through his nose and moving his hands through Veronica’s hair. 

“I do - I really do.” He admitted, a sudden shyness prominent. 

Veronica’s heart fluttered with joy, her whole body felt warm and she couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing. Despite being ecstatic that the guy she had fallen for liked her back, she felt suspicious and hoped he wasn’t lying. 

As someone who hadn’t had a proper experience of love or affection, she had every right to be.

“Then why didn’t you say something sooner?” Veronica frowned, the corner of her mouth twitching downwards. 

“Because it’s a known fact that you’re too good for me, princess.” 

“Why would you say something like that?” Veronica wondered, affected by his heartbreaking statement. 

“Because it’s true, isn’t it? A guy like me doesn’t belong with a perfect girl like you, that’s just how it is, I’m damaged goods.” Sweet Pea professed, Veronica felt her heart crack some more and she placed her hands over his, guiding them down her body to her hips.

“An astounding, striking and ruggedly handsome guy like you deserves happiness just like the rest of us.” She brushed a piece of his hair from his forehead, it was the usual lock of hair that wanted to fall into place now that his locks had nearly dried from the heat. “I want to be with you, damaged goods or not, your past doesn’t matter to me.” Veronica whispered, her petite hand resting on his broad shoulders to urge him down to her level, the foot between them closing inch by inch.

“Six months ago you told me that you wanted me to fuck you hard and not to stop until you’d at least came three times, how things change.” He snorted and Veronica lightly thumped his chest, unimpressed. 

“You’re a pig, Sweet Pea. And actually, it was five months ago - that’s 152 days.” 

“You’ve been counting?” He quirked a brow, fighting off a smile at the thought that she’d quite literally counted every day and night they’d spent together. 

“That’s not the point, I’m trying to tell you that I’m crazy about you.” She huffed and he squeezed her hips, bringing her closer. 

“You know what? I think I’m a little crazy about you too, princess.” Sweet Pea murmured and a breathtaking smile cast across her perfect features, the glow of the sun nothing compared to the energy she expelled and radiated. 

“I’m happy to hear that.” She nodded and then jumped up into his arms, he just about caught her and his laugh resonated around them, a beautiful contribution to nature. “Your laughter is music to my pussy.” Veronica mischievously said, her legs securely wound around his waist and her arms entwined around his neck. 

She knew how to get to him with words, the darker and more relaxed side of her was his most favourite. They could go from 0 to 100 in the blink of an eye, their appetites for sex and destruction incredible. 

“This is why we’re a perfect match.” Sweet Pea noted, pressing Veronica’s back against a nearby tree trunk and relieving some of the weight he was carrying. “Mmm, I can’t wait for the death threats from your parents when you bring me home.” He joked against her lips when she hungrily kissed him, the taste of smoke, beer and a saltiness from the quarry water lingering on her tongue. 

“Screw my parents and fuck going home.” Veronica breathed, fingers tangled in his messy hair and her lower back being scratched by the rough bark, her panties and borrowed t-shirt doing nothing to protect her sensitive skin. “Just get inside me.” She panted when he managed to keep her pressed against the tree and also get his hand under the knot of her top, his calloused palm roughly squeezing her breast.

“That sounds more like it, princess.” Sweet Pea snarled, attaching his mouth to her neck and sucking on the spot beneath her ear. 

Sweet Pea drove Veronica wild, she turned into a starved lioness whenever he was around and he not only had a psychological effect on her but a physical one too. 

She mewled when he tweaked at her nipple and purposely pressed his hips closer to hers, the tip of his erection nudged against her covered clitoris and gave her just an ounce of stimulation. 

They weren’t strangers to public sex, they got off on potentially being caught, the less remote of location, the more intense the orgasm. 

Sadly, the world was against them and they weren’t able to consummate their official relationship due to their friends noticing their absence and insisting on catcalling, whistling and hollering through the trees when they spotted the pair getting awfully close to nature. 

“Hey, you two! Save that for later, I don’t want to see Kevin’s Dad hauling you both in for indecent exposure!” Toni hollered, her arm around Cheryl’s bare waist. 

“Yeah, quit fucking and come help light a fire!” Fangs demanded briskly and Sweet Pea blindly shoved his middle digit up at his best friend, placing Veronica’s feet on the ground amongst the fallen leaves. 

“We’re coming!” Veronica shouted back, smoothing down her hair and adjusting the t-shirt so it now acted as a dress. “Well, we could be if you hadn’t interrupted.” She tossed in quietly and Sweet Pea laughed heartily, straightening his back. 

What Sweet Pea said had really empowered Veronica and given her a piece of mind, the respect he had shown for her and other women was lovely and heartwarming. It made her think about potentially starting a campaign or awareness group that focused on self-esteem issues and learning to love yourself, she had been careless to try and use her body to gain attention when women and men alike were out receiving unwanted attention on the basis of clothing, their looks or personality. 

“Hang on a minute.” Sweet Pea halted her, moving her back against the tree trunk. “Be my girlfriend?” He questioned, his thumb exploring the point of her chin.

“Hmm.” She pondered thoughtfully, biting her lower lip when he gave her the most unimpressed look she’d ever seen. “Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend.” She giggled, kissing him bruisingly. 

“For the love of God!” Cheryl yelped impatiently from over Sweet Pea’s shoulder, causing them to part away with a groan. 

“Okay, okay!” Veronica squawked and Cheryl could be seen rolling her eyes, Toni eventually dragged her away. 

Veronica took Sweet Pea’s hand in hers, their fingers linked together like a worn clasp, a natural connection. She began to walk in the direction of the clearing, their friends now gathered around a man-made pit for fire with Jughead tossing in dried leaves and snapped branches. 

“Wait a sec.” Sweet Pea stopped them both in their tracks again and the sudden stillness had Veronica crashing back into his chest, she shrieked but he steadied her and she looked back confusedly. “I need a minute.” He said sheepishly, glancing down which made Veronica look in the same direction too and her mouth opened in an O formation.

“Two, maybe... or perhaps even three.” Veronica cocked her head to the side to examine the impressively large tent in his boxers and let out a squeal of delight when Sweet Pea grabbed her around the middle, she collided with him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his chest next to his precious dog tags.

‘ _Yep, this is what happiness feels like_ ’ she thought to herself, content in his arms and most of all, safe. 

The afternoon merged into the evening and the sky had darkened, the group of teenagers were now dressed and gathered around the fire the boys had built, the flames flickering in front of them, providing warmth and tranquillity.

“This has been the best summer of my life.” Cheryl expressed adoringly, her towel wrapped around herself like a blanket with Toni’s head resting in her lap, she twirled a piece of her violet hair around her finger and gazed down at her sweetheart like she was the only woman in the world. 

“I don’t want it to end.” Fangs joined in, a beer bottle between his fingers and a dopey grin on his face, his carefree behaviour fueled by the alcohol and the presence of Kevin Keller. 

“I second that.” Veronica agreed, nestled between Sweet Pea’s bent knees with her back to his chest, his arms around her and his chin resting on the crown of her head. “I’ve had so much fun with you guys, I’m so glad we can all do this now without a war looming over us.” She sighed merrily, her cheek pressed against Sweet Pea’s muscular arms. 

Jughead, Betty, Cheryl, Toni, Kevin and Fangs all shared a smirk when they saw how loved up Sweet Pea and Veronica appeared to be, they all knew about their previous arrangement and knew it would only be a matter of time until they ended up together for real. 

“You’re official now then?” Betty prompted on behalf of everyone, slyly smiling behind the cover of Jughead’s tattooed bicep, overjoyed for her friend’s happiness.

“Indeed, this stud is all mine.” Veronica proudly chirped to Betty, twisting her head to kiss Sweet Pea and there was a resounding groan when it got a little too heated. “Sorry.” Veronica blushed, hiding her face in the crease of Sweet Pea’s elbow. 

“Don’t be sorry, we’re pleased to see that you’ve finally made it official and it’s all thanks to me, you’re welcome.” Kevin winked at Veronica, she looked down when Fangs couldn’t meet her eyes, she figured that he’d seen a little too much. Sweet Pea glared at Fangs and then let out a loud snort aimed at Kevin. 

“I’m sorry but your plan was awful! Never give my girlfriend advice again, I beg you.” Sweet Pea pleaded and Kevin’s face contorted, he agreed with Sweet Pea and rubbed his jaw. 

“It was in poor taste, I’m so sorry. I think I’m going to give going into relationship counselling a miss, I’m useless at it.” He commented with a grimace and everyone laughed, the sounds of different tones mixing. 

“Yeah, maybe you should work on asking Fogarty out.” Veronica smirked and Fangs’ head shot up, Kevin scowled at her and she blew him a kiss. 

“Fine, let me show you how to be direct.” Kevin confidently said, turning to Fangs and grabbing his face, he planted a hard kiss against Fangs’ lips and it was a second before Fogarty was kissing back hungrily. 

After half a minute of intense making out, they both pulled back with swollen lips and wild eyes. Fangs looked stunned and Kevin looked proud, with a boyish grin, Fangs stood up abruptly with a slight wobble.

“To a fucking good summer!” He cheered, raising his Budweiser towards the sky. 

“To a fucking good summer!” Everyone repeated in unison, bursting into giddy giggles and joyous laughter after their clichè cheer. 

Eight teenagers, preparing for their final year of high school, sat under the protection of the stars and ribbed one another until laughter replaced straight words. 

It was a summer for the books. 

 


	3. Girls Just Want To Have Fun // Cyndi Lauper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that these oneshots are NOT linked together!!!
> 
> Obviously, I recommend listening to the song to get the vibe!
> 
> Only one more to go!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Life at home isn’t good for Veronica Lodge, she no longer trusts her parents and the constant state of apprehension is beginning to tire her out.
> 
> • Her boyfriend, Sweet Pea, is there for her like always and will do anything to help her, no exceptions.
> 
> • A sweet gesture and innocent proposal for a better future are all it takes to switch Veronica’s life around for the better and give her the confidence boost she needs to stand up to Hiram and Hermione.

_Inspired by[Girls Just Want To Have Fun // Cyndi Lauper](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIb6AZdTr-A)_

_The phone rings in the middle of the night_  
_My father yells what you gonna do with your life_  
_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_  
_But girls they wanna have fun_  
_Oh girls just want to have fun_

____________________________

It’s quarter past midnight when Veronica Lodge finally managed to slip past a dozing Andre and out of The Pembrooke without the knowledge of Hiram and Hermione, they’d gone to bed over an hour ago and this had allowed Veronica to tiptoe out of her bedroom, out of the upstairs area and down the marble staircase to the foyer. 

She let out a breath that she’d been holding in her chest when she had closed the heavy door behind her and skipped down the drive barefoot, her Christian Louboutin heels and matching clutch in her hand. 

Her reason for sneaking out after curfew? 

There was a party over at Cheryl Blossom’s house, a housewarming event to welcome Toni into the household and everyone was going. When Veronica had informed her parents of the gathering, they’d turned their noses up and forbade her from attending. 

Tensions had been high between Hiram, Hermione and their only daughter since the reign of the Black Hood and the plans that had been set in stone for the prison that her Dad was having constructed, not to mention her breakup with Archie six months back. 

Veronica had found herself rebelling more and more, not only had she started sneaking out and secretly attending parties, she’d begun to date Sweet Pea, the Serpent with a bad attitude. 

They’d been drawn together like a moth to a flame, two polar opposites attracted to one another and all it took was one night of sober whispers, hot touches and fiery kisses to have them attached at the hip and officially together.

She had fallen head over expensive heels for him, she was drawn to his lifestyle and demeanour, he was the only person that actually made her feel something in a world of misery. 

Hiram and Hermione loathed the fact that Veronica was tangled up in a nest of snakes, the Serpents were enemies of the Lodge’s, not that they even had allies anyway. 

There was only so much they could do to keep Veronica under control and employing Andre to basically act as her babysitter was a wrong move, she had him wrapped around her little, manicured finger and he was oblivious to the things she got up to each night, he’d been blissfully unaware of Veronica sneaking Sweet Pea in from the servants quarters and taking him up to her room. Of course, she’d snuck him back out come the morning and it had been a close call when Hiram had unexpectedly awoken earlier than usual to go on a jog. 

Under the canopy of the stars, Veronica shivered in her jumpsuit, the tight, black fabric and plunging neckline doing nothing to help the prevention of hypothermia. She fingered the velvet choker around her neck, growling lowly when the breeze picked up and goosebumps prickled at her bare arms. 

Her boyfriend had texted her ten minutes prior upon departure from the Southside, he was on his way to pick her up on his motorcycle and attend the housewarming party with her. Jughead was already there with Betty and Fangs was there with Kevin, they were all no doubt merry from whatever alcohol had been supplied.  

“Hurry up, Sweet Pea.” She murmured to herself after slipping her feet into her heels and stealing a glance at the unlit penthouse behind her, she was growing more and more anxious by the minute that Andre would wake up or that her parents would randomly check on her in her room. 

It’s a further five minutes before Veronica heard the rumble of Sweet Pea’s motorcycle approaching and she mentally cursed him for using that and not borrowing a car from one of his friend’s. 

She tottered in her heels to the very end of the driveway just as his Harley pulled up against the sidewalk, Sweet Pea cut the engine and she quickly to approached with agitated eyes while he removed his helmet and handed it to her while taking in the phenomenal outfit she’d chosen to wear. 

“You’re getting it tonight.” He told her, whistling lowly which earnt him a slap on the arm with her clutch from Veronica but also a hungry kiss too. “I say we skip the party and you get me inside your place and also your pussy.” He breathed when she pulled away, she scowled at his vulgar remark but she quickly shook her head in rejection to his tempting idea. 

“We need to get out of here.” She told him through chattering teeth, Sweet Pea noticed her jittering and stood up from straddling his motorcycle to disrobe. 

“Put this on.” He demanded and held out the open, leather jacket that smelt of motor oil, aged material and his cologne. Veronica didn’t hesitate to turn around and allow him to help her slide her frozen arms into the satin interior, she sighed to herself when the residual warmth enveloped her entire body and the heavy material drowned her body. 

She’d worn his jacket many times, even the first night they got together, it had actually been used as something for Veronica to lay on as Sweet Pea made love to her for the first time on the bank of Sweetwater River and then she’d worn it on the journey home, a significant moment that tied her to the Serpent in many ways. 

“Okay, let’s get a move on before the Count and Countess wake up.” She whispered before yanking on the helmet, she hugged her clutch close to her body and straddled the motorcycle behind him after he got back onto the bike. 

“On it, princess.” He assured her and rushed to start the engine, it was somehow louder than ever and Veronica was positive she saw one of the upstairs lights flicker on just as the skidded away from the sidewalk. 

She was unphased and fed off the adrenaline that came with riding Sweet Pea’s motorcycle, she clutched the material of his cotton t-shirt tightly between her fingers and she hid her made-up face between his shoulder blades, placing a kiss there every so often and this affectionate act made Sweet Pea softly smile to himself. 

The journey to the outskirts of Riverdale is short, there’s nothing but winding roads and unlit buildings. Veronica had always been envious of how out of the way Cheryl’s place of residence was, she dreamed to be out of The Pembrooke and somewhere else - anywhere else but at home. 

The party was in full swing by the time Sweet Pea pulled up outside of the main entryway of Thistlehouse where a trail of red lights illuminated the way, the rowdiness could be heard from a mile down the road and it’s lucky that Cheryl has no immediate neighbours or Sheriff Keller would have definitely shut down the party by now. 

Sweet Pea parked his bike next to a couple of others, one of them belonging to Toni and there’s a collection of other vehicles crowding the gravel driveway. He put his keys in his pocket and helped Veronica off the vehicle, taking the helmet form her and placing it on the seat until she would be using it again later. 

“Does my hair look okay?” Veronica fussed when she stepped off the bike, she ran her fingers through the wavy strands and tucked a section behind her ear. 

“It looks fine and you look gorgeous.” Sweet Pea confirmed, taking her face in his hands and giving her a sweeter kiss than the one upon arrival, Veronica sighed into his mouth and brought her arms up to wrap around his neck, her heels giving her an advantage of six inches. 

“I missed you today, texting just hasn’t cut it for me.” 

“I missed you too.” Sweet Pea responded, the slope of his nose brushing against hers and his hands finding their way to her narrow waist.

“Ronnie!” A slurred and giddy voice yelled from beside them, Sweet Pea and Veronica move apart to see Betty carefully making her way over to them with a glass of wine in one hand and a Twizzler in the other. “You made it!” Betty shrieked, throwing one arm around Veronica and she felt the wetness on the back of her arm when the wine sloshed over the rim of Betty’s wine glass. 

“Hey, B.” Veronica giggled, reaching out to steady Betty Cooper who swayed on the gravel in some kitten heels. “I see you’ve become well acquainted with the wine supply already.” She snorted and Betty nodded with bugged eyes, she waved her cherry Twizzler around. 

“Yes! I’ve been here for ages, Juggy too but I lost him.” Betty pouted sadly for a moment and then seemed to remember she was holding a sweet treat in her right hand, she took a bite and seemed to perk up. 

“Let’s go find him.” Veronica suggested and shared a grin with Sweet Pea, Betty made a noise of agreement and began to hobble with Veronica’s arm around her waist, Sweet Pea was walking behind her just in case she toppled backwards. 

The threesome trawled through the back gate of Thistlehouse, shoving their way past drunk teenagers and a few that looked ready to pass out. When they rounded the corner of the passageway to the sizeable back garden, Veronica saw Jughead sat around the patio table with Fangs Fogarty, a lit cigarette in his hand and a beer in front of both of them. 

“Juggie!” Betty squealed, launching herself out of Veronica’s grip and into the lap of her long-term boyfriend, Veronica panicked when Betty flew through the air but she safely landed on Jughead’s lap. 

“Babe.” He huffed and held the cigarette out of her way, the air had been knocked out of him at her unexpected arrival. 

“I lost you.” She whimpered, resting her head against his. 

“You walked off!” He protested and Sweet Pea chortled behind Veronica, his arms came to wrap around her from behind. “Hey, by the way.” Jug greeted them, a lazy wave followed from Fangs. 

“Yay! Veronica! Sweet Pea!” Another feminine voice screeched from near the poolside and the group saw Cheryl Blossom running over with bare feet and her cocktail dress running high on her creamy thighs. “Chums! I’m so glad you decided to come to the housewarming for my love.” She pranced over with a toss of her red hair, the curls framing her face. 

“Hey, bombshell.” Veronica said, briefly pulling away from Sweet Pea to hug Cheryl and share a peck on each cheek, a trace of red left behind from the European like exchange. “Where is the lucky girl who now gets to share your wardrobe?” She wondered, scanning the garden for any sign of Toni. 

“Inside - she’s making sure there’s no riff-raff looking for the safe, I wouldn’t put it past a delinquent to try their luck.” Cheryl tutted, narrowing her eyes when she heard a loud round of ruckus coming from the poolhouse. “Why isn’t there a drink in your hand?” Cheryl demanded to know, over analysing Sweet Pea’s and Veronica’s lack of substance. 

“I’m driving.” Sweet Pea stepped in. 

“I’m just not drinking tonight.” Veronica brushed off, shrugging under Sweet Pea’s jacket. 

“Oh.” Cheryl pouted, her lips framed by a line of red that had been smudged ever so slightly. “Anyhow, come come, we need a chat about the Vixen's.” The outgoing girl announced, dragging Veronica away from Sweet Pea, Betty, Jughead and Fangs without allowing her to protest. 

“What’s up with the Vixens?” Veronica frowned, falling in to step with Cheryl. 

“It was a ploy, V. I’m sorry if you maybe think I’m overstepping the mark but I’ve noticed how...  _distant_ you’ve been lately and as someone who’s had their fair share of family drama, I just wanted to check that everything’s good at home.” Cheryl concernedly confessed, a sympathetic was tossed sideways to Veronica when they abruptly stopped a good distance away from everyone at the north side of the covered pool. 

It was one of those moments where Veronica’s throat tightened with genuine sadness but as the strong girl everyone saw her as, she refused to look vulnerable or weak, even in front of her friend and fellow cheerleader. 

“I appreciate your concern but everything is fine, I promise.” Veronica lied, squeezing Cheryl’s hand and looking straight into her eyes as if she thought Cheryl might buy her performance if eye contact was made. 

“You can always talk to me, I know how it is to feel haggard by the weight of a detritus family.” 

“I know I can and I’m thankful for that, it’s nice to see you happy with Toni now though.” 

“Mmm, it’s funny how much a Serpent can brighten up your life.” Cheryl winked, insinuating more than she let on. “I’m going to go find T.T, you going to be okay tonight? There’s some lemonade and I think there might be a batch of virgin margaritas in the fridge, you might want to get Betty to taste test it though because I have an inkling that Reggie may have slipped some actual tequila in them instead of sparkling water.” Cheryl warned, rolling her mocha eyes with annoyance at Reggie’s misbehaviour. 

“Somehow, I think Betty might have had enough.” Veronica communicated as Cheryl backed off, she laughed at the Lodge girl and waggled her fingers. 

Veronica was left alone when Cheryl ran off to find Toni and she peered behind her to see a lounge chair, she plopped herself down with an exhausted sigh and placed her clutch on her knees, her iPhone was tossed next to her on the lounge chair. 

She wasn’t in the mood to party or to drink, she only came out because being at The Pembrooke and around her parents was physically making her feel unwell with anxiety, she was sick of the secrecy between them and woke up each day with less trust and less love for her parents. 

She longed for a life of separation from them, she just wanted to be with Sweet Pea these days and had started to plan her out her ideas for after graduation. 

Veronica looked over to see that Betty and Jughead had disappeared, Sweet Pea and Fangs were in deep conversation.

Sweet Pea listened to Fangs ramble on about an altercation with a Ghoulie who had crossed the tracks earlier in the day, he gave Fangs his full attention until his girlfriend caught his wandering eye when he momentarily disbanded from the conversation with his friend. 

Veronica was on another planet, her mind was toying with her and distracting her, Sweet Pea frowned to himself and whatever Fangs was telling him went in one ear and out of the ear, he was too concerned about the sorrowful blur that was the love of his life. 

“And then the Ghoulie motherfu - ” 

“I’ll catch up with you later, Fogarty.” Sweet Pea cut Fangs off mid-sentence with a hand up at his chest, Fangs shrugged but saw that Sweet Pea was looking towards Veronica and even he knew there was something up with her. 

“Go get your woman, man.” He encouraged, slapping him on the shoulder and dispersing to find Kevin. 

Sweet Pea heaved himself from against the wall near the patio of Thistlehouse and began to take long strides over to Veronica, she was wringing her hands together and occasionally looking around at the people actually having fun. She lifted her head when she felt someone approaching and was relieved to see that it was him, she looked up at him with an emptiness in her eyes that had his heartbreaking. 

“Hey, where’s Fangs?” She inquired, looking around Sweet Pea to see no sign of the Latino teenager who was shacking up with one of her closest friends. 

“Looking for Keller but what’s up with you? You look so sad, Veronica.” He murmured, kneeling down to look up at her. 

“Just not feeling the party.” She shrugged, playing with the curl that dangled over his forehead. “You don’t need to stay here with me, go and hang out with your friends.” She tried to insist, offering him a smile that he saw right through. 

“No.” Sweet Pea refused, standing back upright and offering out his hand to her. “Let’s go somewhere more private, we can have a little talk and get you away from everyone.” He suggested and it was appealing to Veronica, she didn’t hesitate to stand up and tuck her clutch under her arm to take the large hand of her boyfriend. 

“Through there and up the stairs.” Veronica directed him, he had no clue as to the layout of the small but regal mansion and appreciated Veronica’s guidance. 

They ascended some stairs and climbed over some sleeping guests that Veronica recognised from a few of her classes, Sweet Pea merely looked at them with disgust and helped Veronica manoeuvre herself over the limp bodies without tripping in her suede heels. 

When they passed one of the two main bathrooms, they could hear someone throwing up and Veronica gagged, hiding her face in the bicep of Sweet Pea to stop herself from being sick too. 

“In here?” Sweet Pea questioned when they reached a door, Veronica nodded as she recognised it as one of the spare bedrooms and she allowed Sweet Pea to pull her inside and away from the business of the party. 

They forewent turning on the main light and instead opted for the bedside lamp, also flicking the switch on a string of fairy lights that hugged the headboard, once turned on they illuminated a blood red, a  _very_ Cheryl Blossom touch. 

“Ah, peace and quiet.” She groaned, taking off Sweet Pea’s jacket and hanging it over the bench at the end of the guest bed, she laid her clutch on top of it and them promptly tossed herself backwards, she bounced on the mattress. 

“Comfortable?” He teased, taking her feet one at a time to remove her heels and place them down on the floor. 

“Yes, thank you for asking.” She snippily answered, stretching her arms above her head and then wiggling one finger at him. “Come.” She ordered, patting the empty space beside her on the quilted sheet. 

“On command? I’ve never done that before, I don’t think I can.” He joked filthily, looking down at his crotch until a pillow was tossed at his head from Veronica’s way. “Hey!” He reprimanded, tossing the pillow back with less force. 

“Come on!” She whined and Sweet Pea fulfilled her wish, he removed his combat boots and crawled to lay beside her. “Thank you.” She jutted out her bottom lip, a silent plea for him to kiss her and soothe her mind to sleep. 

“You going to spill now? I don’t like seeing you upset.” Sweet Pea told her after departing from her stained lips, Veronica’s eyes clouded over and she shrouded backwards like a shy child. “Please.” He added nicely, coaxing her gently in a way not to scare her further into herself. 

“Home isn’t good.” 

“What do you mean by that?” He countered, not missing how her eyes glassed over and how she tried to swallow back with more energy than needed, an obvious lump lodged in her passageway. “Veronica, talk to me.” 

“I want to have fun and be like a normal teenager but being at home is killing me, I feel so alone and on edge all the time.” She cried, a tear falling from each eye and dribbling down her forehead. “My Dad can’t be trusted and my Mom is no better, she’s nothing but a purebred lapdog, I don’t even know who they are anymore.” She whimpered, trying to cover her eyes with the heels of her palms only for Sweet Pea to restrain them in his own hands. 

She hated feeling sad because the minute she felt a little blue, she wallowed it in and found it especially hard to pick herself up. 

“I knew it was bad but I had no idea that you felt like this, why didn’t you tell me?” Sweet Pea wondered, pulling her to his chest and wrapping his arms around her dithering frame. 

“You have your own worries and life, I’m not burdening you with mine.” She sniffled into his neck, wiping at her eyes before her smokey shadow could smudge. 

“You’re my life, Ronnie!” 

“Calm down, SP.” She requested, relaxing when she heard him take a calming breath and rest his chin on her head. Veronica lost herself in the rhythm of his breathing; in, out, in, out. 

Suddenly, Sweet Pea spoke and the sudden noise accompanied by the change in his breathing pattern startled her a touch. 

“I have something for you.” He told her, shifting under her and rolling over, reaching for his wallet that resided in the back pocket of his tattered jeans. 

“Whatever it is, I hope it’s not stolen.” She mumbled back tiredly, shifting on top of the crimson sheets and her forward comment made Sweet Pea let out a jolly laugh. 

“I purchased it actually.” He put her mind to rest and she looked over curiously when he rolls on his side to face her, there’s a velvet box in his hand and her heart skips a beat. “Calm down, it’s not what you think.” He soothed when he saw the blood drain from her face, it was mildly amusing and handed her the box. 

“What is this?” She wondered after taking the box, she scooted up so she wa sin a sitting position, the fabric box in the centre of her palm. 

“Open it.” Sweet Pea begged, sitting up with her and watching as she timidly opened the box with trembling fingers. 

Inside the box was a ring, not an engagement ring but a ring with another meaning, a similar promise instead of a question.

“Sweet Pea...” She exhaled, taking in the delicate band with that was wound into the shape of a snake, a collection of dazzling gem coating it. “It’s gorgeous.” Veronica commented, watching how the gem caught the light and glimmered beautifully. 

It was no Tiffany’s piece or purchase from Cartier but it was still beautiful, the whole ring a true representation of who she was madly in love with. 

“It’s a promise ring.” He explained shyly, taking the box from her and plucking the ring from the foam pillow. “I saw it when I was in Greendale with Fogarty, we were doing business and passed this antique store, it was sitting in the window and I’d been thinking of getting you a promise ring for ages but this one was perfect, it was fate.” He twirled the ring in the light, turning to face her with the ring between his index finger and thumb. “I vow to protect you and take care of you, you’re my whole world and nobody will ever compare to you. You’re the first and only person I have loved, I want to marry you someday and I hope that you’ll accept this ring as my way of promising that to you.” He spoke clearly and slowly, Veronica’s heart was fluttering in her chest and she was speechless for a moment. 

She hadn’t ever expected him to be like this, she knew he was soft and saw a different side to him than anyone else, yet she didn’t realise that he thought about things like this or even their future together. At eighteen they still had a lifetime ahead of them but it wasn’t a life worth living if they weren’t together, it had become apparent that they were soulmates the moment Sweet Pea stepped foot into Riverdale High. 

“Of course I’ll accept it.” She finally said, a hand coming to rest on his cheek and Sweet Pea let out a relieved breath. 

“Thank fuck.” He puffed his chest out, Veronica tittered and fell into his side, his arm came to wrap around her waist and the other searched for her left hand. She held her breath as he singled out her ring finger and began to slip the ring over the joint in her finger, slowly sliding it down until it rested at the base. 

“A perfect fit.” She remarked, the weight of the ring strange but welcome. 

“It looks good on you, princess.” Sweet Pea approved and praised himself, looking smug that the ring didn’t need to be altered to fit her slender finger. 

“I know.” She boasted, holding her hand up to eye level with her fingers clasped around Sweet Pea’s, the similarities in skin tone yet differences in the texture proved just how different their worlds had been before they’d collided at full force in a tornado of attraction. “I love it so much, SP.” She said dreamily, tossing around thoughts of white weddings and a happy future with her one and only, they only needed to finish senior year together which would be over before they knew it. 

“There’s actually something else.” Sweet Pea hesitated, taking the hand that now adorned the vintage piece of jewellery. 

“Go on.” Veronica encouraged. 

“Move in with me, leave your parents and just come to stay with me. We can build a life together, just me and you away from all the shit you’re dealing with at home.” He said and it was another surprise delivered to Veronica, everything was happening so fast and unexpectedly. 

“Oh my word, Sweet Pea.” She exhaled with a quivering voice, taking it all in. 

“Look - I know it’s sudden and we haven’t even been together half a year yet but it feels so right, Ronnie.” Sweet Pea clarified, cupping her flushed face. 

“I don’t know what to say.” She said, overwhelmed and delighted at the same time. Sweet Pea looked hopeful, she placed her hand over his and kissed his palm. “If I leave home then it’s not going to be an easy ride, my parents are going to take it as an act of war.” Veronica professed, Sweet Pea licked his lips and his jaw tightened. 

“Then we fight back, baby. You’ve got me, your friends and the other Serpents on your side. They won’t win, Veronica.” And with a teary smile and so much love for her boyfriend, she threw her arms around his neck and clambered into his lap. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He sniggered, catching her when she pinned him to the bed. 

“Yes!” She cried, straddling him and kissing him all over his face. 

“You’re getting lipstick all on me.” He complained heavily, turning his head from side to side and trying to grip her waist to restrain her. “Babe!” He groaned when she got his nose, smearing the mauve lipstick on his skin. 

“Oopsie.” She pouted playfully, wiping away the makeup. 

“I’ll give you _oopsie_.” Sweet Pea growled, flipping them over and settling between her open leps. “You’re in for it.” 

The mood suddenly darkened away the high spirits and proposals, a primal lust clouding the guest bedroom and circulating between the eighteen-year-old couple. 

“Oh yes? What are you going to do? Spank me?” She pressed, running her hands up his t-shirt and scraping her blunt nails up the expanse of his jagged abdomen. 

“Maybe.” He said against her clavicle, pressing a kiss there and Veronica shivered as his breath fanned across her whole collarbone. 

Sweet Pea worked his way lower, kisses and harmless nips were dotted across her chest and when he reached the plunge in her jumpsuit, she stopped him and pushed him off her. 

“Unzip me.” She demanded, sitting up and turning on her knees so that her back was to him. Sweet Pea reached out to find the zipper, his lips met her shoulder blade as he dragged the zipper down inch by inch, the caramel skin of her back revealed to him right down to the lowest point of her spine. 

Veronica turned her head to find his mouth, her lips found solace with his and as they shared a meaningful kiss, Veronica slipped her arms out of the thin straps of the jumpsuit and brought the material to her waist where it bunched up, her chest was left bare. 

“You’re so damn beautiful, Veronica.” He told her earnestly, taking her elbow to turn her back to face him. 

“You’re beautiful too.” His raven-haired beauty replied, taking the hem of his t-shirt between her fingers and hiking up the material until Sweet Pea helped her slip it over his head, the garment was tossed to the thick piled carpet. 

“Not inside like you.” He denied, wrapping an arm around her back to get her to lay down on the bed as to be able to get the jumpsuit from around her waist and down her shapely legs. 

“I disagree.” Veronica argued, lifting her hips when Sweet Pea gathered the material and began to pull it down her legs, he dropped it behind him and quickly moved his mouth to her protruding ribcage, pressing a series of kisses wherever he could get to. 

Sweet Pea cradled her close as he explored her body, his hands felt every curve and definition that she had. She played with his hair as he descended her body, relishing the feeling of how sometimes when he reached a sensitive spot, she would tug harder and he experienced this when he reached the top of her delicate panties. 

“You even taste beautiful.” He acknowledged gruffly when he parted her legs and spread her thighs on either side of his head, he was crouching off the bed at this point. He kissed her pubic mound and then flicked his tongue against her covered clitoris, a breathless moan left her mouth and her back arched, her breasts were perched high in the air. 

She hoped he would get right to it and put his smart mouth to use, unfortunately, Sweet Pea wasn’t in the mood to fulfil her just yet and wanted to take his time with her.

He wanted to make her feel as special as she was, he wanted every horrendous thought regarding her parents to vanish and be replaced with those of goodness, hope and happiness. 

His lips skimmed up the inside of her thigh and he settled a peck on the trembling muscle, his thumb kneaded the muscle on the other one. 

“Please.” Her voice wavered under the crippling pressure of her arousal, he smirked against her thigh and licked a straight line from her knee to the wet patch that had grown. 

He indulged her, he straightened up to hook his nimble digits into the elastic of her panties, he slowly but surely dragged them down her legs and then tucked them into the back pocket of his snug fitting jeans. 

Veronica pressed a foot to his shoulder, opening herself out like a blossoming flower and he could almost smell her arousal. His mouth watered at the sight of her freshly waxed, pink pussy, all wet and utterly divine. 

Using her ankles, he hooked her legs over his shoulders and dived straight in. He kissed her at first, then he licked upwards through her drippings folds at a torturous pace. 

She twitched against his mouth, pushing against his face more and more with each rapid flick of his tongue against her clitoris. Sweet Pea didn’t mind when she held his face against her, the exquisite taste of her mouthwatering centre, the tang and richness almost sinful on his tongue. 

Sweet Pea fed on the moans and mewls she let out, her legs began to tremble on either side of his head and he knew that she was verging on cumming already, deciding to allow her the release, he proceeded to insert two, long fingers inside of her and curl them while his mouth assaulted her clit. 

“I know you’re close.” He said against her, the vibrations causing a thrum inside of her. Veronica thrashed against him, her fingers tangled in his midnight tresses and pulled hard enough to make him wince but it was worth it when he felt her tighten sporadically around his fingers. “There we go.” He soothed, lapping up the wetness that seeped out of her in waves and slowly removing his sodden fingers from her vibrating channel. 

Unable to speak due to catching her breath, Veronica used the fingers in his hair to yank him upwards onto the bed with her. He was barely able to catch his weight on his palms before she was dragging his face to hers, the wetness on his chin now transferring to hers. Veronica could taste herself on his tongue and lips, she pressed her centre against his clothed groin and felt the firmness against her pelvis. 

Veronica fumbled between them for his belt, she dislodged the notch from the hole and all but tore the leather from the loops. Barely able to concentrate, she managed to pop the button on his jeans and then drag the zipper down, she quickly wiggled her hand under the denim flap and sought out his rigid erection. 

“You need to fuck me.” She commanded, palming him through the cotton of his boxers, she could make out a wet patch where the precum had started to seep through the material. 

“I will.” He promised against her mouth, a ragged groan falling from his tongue when she gave the seven, thick inches of his manhood a firm squeeze. 

“Now.” Veronica reiterated with a snarl, taking her hand away and using her heels to shove his jeans down his hips. Of course, Sweet Pea had to help and he stood up from the bed to shed his jeans and socks. 

Veronica leant up on her elbows to watch him lose his straining boxers, his erection sprang free and pointed upwards, she bit her lip and reached out for him again. 

Sweet Pea got back on the bed, his knees kept her legs spread and Veronica felt his hard cock brush against her inner thigh and bottom teasingly. He took the heavy flesh in his hand, guiding the tip through her wet lips to gather some of the moisture and when he repeated the motion, Veronica’s eyes fluttered closed and then opened to reveal a set of dilated pupils, the blackened iris' blending with the dark chocolate of her eyes. 

Not able to wait, Veronica took matters into her own hands and took hold of him, she guided the pink tip of his cock to her entrance and Sweet Pea made the move to push just the tip in, her scorching heat enveloped him immediately.

With every girthy inch that filled her, Veronica settled back in a relieved fashion. The sensation of being full was electric, every vein housed an inferno and she cried out when she felt him pull back and easily thrust into her until she was able to feel the coarse hairs at the base of his cock brush against her lips. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” He chanted like a symphony in her ear, his nose brushing against the curve of her jaw. 

“SP.” She gasped, unable to manage to vocalise more than his initials but he knew what she was trying to say; she loved him back. 

Her walls fluttered around him and she clawed at his back ferociously, she left long welts from the top of his broad shoulders to the base of his muscular back, he hissed from the fiery pain but kept up his momentum. 

With every movement, her back moved against the silky sheets, she clung to them and threatened to rip them in her hypnotized state. 

She couldn’t concentrate, she was drowning in rapture. 

Veronica’s thighs hung over his as he delivered powerful thrusts, her toes curled against the back of his calves and she withheld a whimper as he took ahold of her hip to keep her still, the positioning made it easy for him to find her g-spot and he hit it over an over. 

“God.” He cursed in blasphemy, changing the position to dig his fingertips into the backs of her thighs and push her knees to her chest. 

Veronica let out a cry loud enough to be heard over the music blasting downstairs and she reached her arms over her head to seek aid from the sheets, she clung to them and squeezed her eyes shut. All that she could hear was a slight ringing in her ears, the sound of Sweet Pea’s balls hitting the space between her ass and pussy, she was blinded by the noise. 

“I’m coming again.” She divulged, Sweet Pea groaned and grabbed at one of her bouncing breasts, picking up the speed and feeling his balls clench. 

This was going to be over quicker than normal, another position off the table. 

Feeling Veronica squeeze his cock tightly as she climaxed was too intense, he stiffened and somehow managed to continue thrusting into her while filling her with his cum, five thrusts and he was finished, she was too. 

“Shit, baby.” He panted, sitting back on his feels and pushing his sweaty hair from his forehead. 

“Mmm.” Veronica hummed, lithely spread on the sheets with her kinky hair splayed across them. 

Sweet Pea had to catch his breath before he could withdraw from her now filled pussy, she was tight and spasming. After he pulled out, Veronica felt empty. 

He collapsed next to her and shifted them both, he pulled the sheets up over the naked, sticky bodies and they lay spent under the red hue of the room. 

Veronica rolled over onto her side and Sweet Pea mimicked her movement, they lay nose to nose and she began to stroke his cheek, the skin smooth yet also coarse where he repeatedly shaved. 

“You can decorate the trailer however you want, I know that it’s not marble countertops and fancy carpet but at least it’s home - and safe.” Sweet Pea said. 

“Anywhere is home with you.” Veronica smiled gently, eager to be living with him but also extremely panicked about her parents. Even though she was eighteen, Hiram and Hermione seemed to still have a stranglehold over her life.

“Don’t go back there tonight, come home with me.” He urged, resting his hand on her hip, the cool metal of his rings making her flinch as they connected with the warm skin. 

“I need clothes and stuff, all of my school books are at home too.” 

“So? That stuff’s replaceable.” Sweet Pea reminded Veronica, she made a face but agreed. 

“I’m going to transfer all of my savings into another account, I’m going to have to think about getting a job, I hope Pop Tate has an opening.” 

“The Wyrm always needs a bar staff, it’s not glamorous but it’s something.” He offered. 

“I’ll take whatever I can to get away from my Mom and Dad.” She assured him, rolling over onto her back. 

It was silent, the music downstairs quieter than before. 

“Oopsie.” Sweet Pea teased when he looked down, using Veronica’s tormenting phrase from before. She looked at him questioningly and then followed his eyes to her chest, she let out a gasp. 

“You haven’t!” She growled as she sat up, the covers fell to her hips. “You’re a real beast, SP.” Veronica complained, scrubbing her fingertips over the purple hickey beginning to darken on the swell of her breast like a mark of ownership.

“You’ve never complained before.” He snickered, grabbing her by the forearms and pulling clumsily to his chest, she fell on top of him with a delighted giggle. “Here, I’ll even it out for you.” He decided, burying his face in her full chest to leave another mark on her unmarked breast. 

“Sweet Pea!” She cursed, yanking his hair with force at the sting when he began to suck, she could feel him smile against her supple skin and it was useless even trying to fight him off.

She was going to need to give wearing v-necks a miss for at least a week, the damn Serpent and his lethal mouth. 

In their hazy fit of giggles and snorts, there came a knock at the door which pulled them out of their play fight and alerted them to a presence outside of the room. 

“Who is it?” Veronica called out, sitting up with Sweet Pea next to her. 

The door opened a crack to reveal Cheryl, Veronica relaxed and Sweet Pea did too. 

“Sorry for interrupting but Reggie found your phone, you left it outside and it hasn’t stopped ringing.” Cheryl told Veronica, poking her head around the door and wiggling the iPhone around. 

“Who’s been calling?” Veronica asked, holding the sheet securely to her chest and scooting forward to leave enough material for Sweet Pea to keep himself covered. 

“Your Dad.” Cheryl answered, throwing her phone onto the bed and Veronica’s stomach dropped, her heart entered her throat. She should have known that they had been alerted to her disappearance, it was remarkable that they hadn’t sent Andre out looking for her. “Both of you feel free to stay but you’re so stripping those sheets yourself, nymphos.” She finished, stepping out of the room and closing the door. 

Just as the latch clicked shut, Veronica's phone began to buzz again which totalled the calls up to be 12. 

**_Dad calling._ **

“Don’t answ - ” Sweet Pea began to speak but was cut off by a an agitated sneer and before he could even register what was happening, Veronica had answered the call and pressed the iPhone to her ear. 

“Hello, Daddy.” She answered in a sickly sweet tone, the venom dripping off her tongue like a cobra. 

“Veronica Cecilia Lodge, where are you?” Hiram roared, his voice clear through the speaker. 

“Out.” 

“Out? You’re with that Serpent, aren’t you?” Hiram accused her and Veronica snorted, rolling her eyes. 

“My boyfriend? Yes, I’m with Sweet Pea.” She confirmed, growing angrier by the moment. 

“You best get home right now, Veronica.” He threatened, Hermione could be heard desperately begging Hiram for the phone to talk to Veronica and she took no notice, it was too little, too late for her Mom to take a stand.

“Or what, Daddy? You’ll put a hit on me? You’ll lock me in my room until I conform to your standards? I don’t think so.” She spat, Sweet Pea pressed a comforting palm to her lower back, he was able to hear everything that was said through the phone line.

“He’s dangerous, Veronica! I will not allow my daughter to nest with a reptile, you will not ruin the family name with your behaviour!” Hiram bellowed through the receiver and Veronica couldn’t help but laugh at his rage, she was devoid of any emotion but he’d tickled her with his ironic comment. 

“You think Sweet Pea’s dangerous? Jesus, Dad! Have you looked in the mirror lately? Last time I checked, Sweet Pea wasn’t a mobster with a prison sentence on his shoulders and anyway, he’s twice the man you are.” 

This comment seemed to hit a nerve and Hiram spiralled into a full-blown rage, Veronica was satisfied that she’d managed to take a stab at his pathetic excuse of a heart. 

“When are you going to live your life right, Veronica? We didn’t raise you to be such a brat! You have everything you want and more, yet you still betray us with your unspeakable behaviour over that boy! I’m telling you now, you either come home right this second and leave him or you’re finished being here, Andre will deliver your bags to wherever you’re slumming it. There will no more allowance or credit cards, you can say goodbye to the Prada deliveries too.” 

As Hermione cried hysterically and bawled in the background over Hiram’s option, Veronica didn’t feel one ounce of remorse or guilt, Hermione should have stepped in sooner.

“You really think I care about labels, Dad? You can have Andre deliver the bags to Sunnyside trailer park, it’s the trailer with the red porch and floodlight.” Veronica spoke calmly, unphased by her Mom or Dad. 

“I’m disappointed in you, mi hija. He will _never_ be able to offer you a life of luxury, he’ll probably have you knocked up by the end of the year and when that happens, your Mother and I won’t be here to pick up the pieces or pay for the termination you’ll inevitably want when you come to your senses and realise he’s nothing.”

Sweet Pea grimaced at the heartless remark that involved any future grandchildren, he couldn’t believe just how cold Hiram Lodge’s blood ran. 

“Oh, that’s fine. You know why? Because you don’t have a daughter anymore, I’m done with you both and I’ll make sure everyone knows all of your dirty little secrets.” Veronica snapped, her hands beginning to tremble. 

“Veronica, please!” Hermione bawled, Veronica heard the rustling of Hermione trying to get to the phone to try and change the mind of the headstrong, young girl. 

“We’ll see how long it is before you come running back, Veronica.” Hiram laughed. 

“Goodbye, Father.” Veronica snarled, taking the phone away and promptly ending the call, she tossed the phone to the floor where it bounced against the skirting board. She flopped back against Sweet Pea, her chest heaving up and down, her trembling hands beginning to settle. Suddenly, Veronica began to laugh. “That felt so good.” She giggled, a hand covering her mouth. 

“I’m so proud of you.” Sweet Pea stated, kissing her temple. 

Maybe she should have felt guilty for how she spoke to Hiram, maybe she should have given him a chance to redeem himself. But she couldn’t wait forever, not living like that. 

Breaking her ties with them was oddly freeing and a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, knowing that she would never have to be associated with them again was a relief.

She was perfectly aware that this wouldn’t be the end of it, Hiram would make his daughter’s life as miserable as he could manage but with the help and protection of the Southside Serpents, she wasn’t worried. 

Veronica Lodge was prepared for a life with Sweet Pea, she was ready to do things her way and help contribute to their livelihood in every way she could.


	4. White Wedding // Billy Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the very sensitive and upsetting topic of miscarriage and loss of pregnancy, I do not want anyone to take offence or think I am being insensitive by writing about this and please bare in mind that I've never gone through this myself and don't know all the facts. 
> 
> The appropriate tags have been added and I urge you not to read this chapter if you are sensitive or triggered by this subject. 
> 
> My heart goes out to anyone who has suffered a miscarriage or lost a child, I can't imagine what it must feel like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • After suffering a devastating loss, Veronica Lodge left Riverdale and Sweet Pea behind for Manhattan. 
> 
> • When a wedding invitation slides through her letterbox, Veronica has to decide whether or not to return to the town that she associates with grief. 
> 
> • When deciding to attend the wedding, she has to be ready to face Sweet Pea and potentially talk about what happened.

_Inspired by[Billy Idol // White Wedding](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AAZQaYKZMTI)_

_It's a nice day to start again._  
_It's a nice day for a white wedding._  
_It's a nice day to start again._

________________________________________

Being back in Riverdale after five, long and eventful years away was strange for Veronica. At twenty-one, she left for Manhattan with her parents and didn’t ever plan on coming back. There was a number of contributing factors that had Veronica leaving the quaint town, it got to a point where she needed to get out of there and go back to somewhere she knew could provide happiness instead of grief.

Upon leaving Riverdale, she left behind a man who had tried to give her the world and more. He wasn’t the sole reason she left, it had broken her heart to leave him behind after all they had gone through from being together since they were sixteen. Sweet Pea was the kindest, most considerate and loving man she had ever set her chestnut eyes on. Despite being tied to a biker gang from a young age, she was able to see through the leather and the scowl, the softness underneath drawing her in. 

She had promised herself never to return, she didn’t want to come back to the town that she associated with heartbreak and misery. Well, that was until a sleek, pastel pink envelope slid through the door of her condo with her name written in calligraphy on the front. 

               ****************************************************

 _**You are invited to the wedding of  
** _ **Betty Cooper  
** **and  
** **Jughead Jones**

_**FIFTH OF OCTOBER**_

_**6 O’CLOCK IN THE EVENING** _

_**RIVERDALE MANOR** _

_**RECEPTION TO FOLLOW** _

_************************************************** _

It was a wedding invitation, Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones, the childhood sweethearts, were to be married on the evening of October 5th 2018. 

Veronica had toyed with the idea of going and not going, she had been back and forth, weighed up every idea and scenario. She hadn’t had much contact with her friends back in Riverdale, she had successfully become a ghost in the social media system and had thrown herself into work as a distraction for everything. 

Veronica had no idea how Betty had managed to track her down, yet Veronica knew Betty was incredible at sleuthing and investigating.

There was something telling Veronica to go back, a harsh tug at her heart and waver in her head. She couldn’t not attend Betty’s wedding, not when they had been so close and Betty had done more than enough to help her in the past. 

Veronica wasn’t spiteful or cold and because she was neither of those things, she had driven all the way back to the east coast and landed herself in Riverdale after purchasing a dress from Prada along the way. 

Her stomach was in knots at the thought of seeing Sweet Pea, she hadn’t heard much about him and had stopped herself on many occasions from searching him online. 

She surprised Betty by knocking on the door to her bridal suite and Cheryl answered, Betty was overjoyed to see her there as Veronica hadn’t actually confirmed her appearance beforehand, she didn’t want to get Betty’s hopes up and then pull a no-show. Veronica made amends with Cheryl, Betty, Polly, Alice Cooper and Josie Mcoy, she apologised profusely for disappearing off the grid and leaving so abruptly. 

The wedding was due to start in a mere ten minutes and with a kiss to Betty’s cheek and a promise of how stunning she looked in her floor-length gown, Veronica disappeared down the regal staircase to the main floor where the ceremony was taking place. 

She brushed past guests and avoided the stares that came from her old classmates, there were some old Serpents that she recognised and she even saw FP Jones in deep conversation with Fred Andrews, Archie Andrews and Reggie Mantle. 

Veronica found her way into the hall and looked around for a free space that was away from everyone, she wanted to be here but didn’t want the attention that came with being back. 

The hall was grand, it had been decorated with fairy lights, flashes of white satin and pink posies, the chairs that created the six aisles were wrapped up in large bows of a similar, cream fabric that complimented Betty’s dress.

The whole venue was perfect for the fairytale wedding Betty had always dreamed of and even though it wasn’t to Veronica’s taste, she was delighted that Betty had gotten what she’d wanted her whole life.

She also hadn’t seen Sweet Pea yet and Betty had divulged that he was here, he was a groomsman for Jughead and she didn’t know what she was going to do when he inevitably saw her. 

Could she sneak out after the ceremony? No.

If he saw her, would she have the strength to ignore him? Definitely not, he hadn’t left her mind since they broke up and she left their shared apartment with the memory of his teary eyes embedded in her brain. 

She had only been at Riverdale manor for ten minutes before she finally saw  _him_ with Fangs Fogarty and Jughead, all of the men looking incredibly handsome in some well fitting suits. Veronica’s heart skipped a beat as she stood at the back of the wedding hall by a vacant seat, the five years she had been absent had done Sweet Pea well. His hair had been trimmed and styled, he looked more muscular than the last time she had seen him, he still had the tattoo on his neck (he’d played with the idea of laser removal) and Veronica wondered if he still had her name etched into his chest too. 

As Sweet Pea stood near a nervous looking Jughead, he felt a pair of eyes on him and a knowing feeling of a familiar presence. He lifted his head and his mouth gaped, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing and he blinked twice before coming to the conclusion that he wasn’t dreaming and that in fact, Veronica Lodge, his ex-girlfriend and still love of his life was stood at the rear end of the hall in a beautiful, dark blue gown that fell to her knees in a tulle fabric and minimalistic, black heels that made her legs look shapely. 

The air between them stopped and Veronica held back a sob, she placed a trembling hand over her stuttering heart as they stared at each other for the first time in five, long and difficult years apart. 

“ _Veronica._ ” Sweet Pea murmured to himself, catching Jughead and Fangs’ attention, they frowned at his random outburst and assumed he was hallucinating but then followed his line of sight to also see Veronica Lodge. 

Their jaws hit the floor too, she truly was back. 

Jughead and Fangs had been the ones to pick up the piece when Veronica left, they had slowly sewn him back together and helped him in every way they could, Veronica was grateful for that.

Veronica shot him a sad smile and he returned it with a twitch of his lips, all of the hurt that they’d both been hiding for the last half a decade came breaking out from the high fences they had built within. 

Everyone’s focus was suddenly broken the minute a flustered Alice Cooper rushed in and basically slammed the huge doors behind her, Jughead looked even more panicked and Veronica tittered to herself, maybe if he was wearing his beanie then he’d be a little less jittery on the other end of the aisle. 

“It’s time! She’s coming!” Alice screeched at everyone, waving her hands at the guests in the silent demand for everyone to take their allocated places and sit down.

The music began to play and the guests rushed to take their seats, Veronica stayed at the back and Sweet Pea was barely able to look away from her as he stood beside Jughead, his hands clasped in front of him. 

There was a moment as Betty began to walk down the aisle in the beautiful, champagne wedding dress, that Sweet Pea looked past her and to Veronica, almost as if he was checking she was still there. 

Veronica shed a tear when Betty came waltzing down the aisle on the arm of her Father with her bridesmaids behind her, there was a blush to her neck and shoulders at the attention she was receiving. 

She was happy she had come to watch her old pals tie the knot, she wished them every ounce of happiness and even though it was bittersweet watching them exchange vows and rings, she couldn’t pick a better couple to be sharing the special day with. 

When the ceremony was over and it was time for the guests to move into the reception hall, Betty and Jughead caught Veronica before she could even think about disappearing. 

“Thank you so much for coming, V.” Betty gushed, pulling Veronica into a hug. 

“I couldn’t have missed you both finally getting married.” She replied, hugging Veronica back and then reaching behind her to place a hand on Jughead’s arm. 

“Have you spoke to Sweet Pea yet?” Jughead inquired bluntly, Betty pulled away from Veronica and shot Jughead a glare. 

“Not yet.” Veronica timidly answered the newly married man, he eyed her up and pursed his lips. “I didn’t come to cause trouble, I just wanted to see you get married and now that’s happened, I’ll leave.” She settled, Betty made a noise of protest and jumped forward to stop Veronica. 

“No! Please, don’t go yet!” She pleaded, her green eyes flickering between Veronica and the door to the grand foyer of Riverdale Manor. 

“I just think I should go before anything happens...” 

“One drink.” Betty bargained desperately, looking for agreement from Jughead who shrugged his shoulders, he knew better than to challenge his new wife, he didn’t want to spend their first night as a married couple in a separate room. 

“Just have a drink, Veronica.” Jughead joined in, pointing through the sea of guests to the bar. 

“One.” She conceded. 

“Let me mingle for a moment and I’ll join you, I promise.” Betty swore, pecking Veronica’s cheek and then taking the hand of Jughead, they vanished into the crowd.

Veronica huffed and gnawed at her lip, she began to totter her way to the busy bar and found an opening, she scoured the menu and then saw that there was a generous reserve of champagne behind the bar which looked highly appealing. 

As she had driven here, she could only have one drink but as she contemplated the idea of purchasing a whole bottle of champagne, she figured she could see if they had a room spare in the hotel quarters. 

It seemed like a good idea to sneak out the back with a bottle of bubbly to avoid the judgemental stares of those she once knew and of course, Sweet Pea too. 

“What can I get you, miss?” The bartender asked, he had dazzling eyes and a white smile, he was very young. 

“A bottle of Veuve, please.” She ordered, pulling out some cash from her clutch.

“A bottle?” He checked, quirking a brow towards his gelled hairline. 

“Yes.” Veronica confirmed, waving the cash at him and he looked at it, he then chuckled but reached behind him for a bottle of Veuve and popped the cork.

“Here you are, miss.” The young man said and handed her the open bottle of champagne in exchange for some cash, he counted it out and looked puzzled when there was way more there than needed. “You’ve over -”

“Keep the change.” Veronica interjected, quickly cutting him off and turning her back to the bar, she looked ahead and saw a set of doors leading out into a back garden area which was the ground of Riverdale manor. 

She ignored everyone around her and she saw that Betty was having a conversation with Jughead’s Dad, Sweet Pea and Jughead, they were laughing and looked jolly, she didn’t want to interrupt them and made a B line for the doors. 

Sweet Pea’s head lifted just as Veronica slithered through the door, he frowned to himself at her sly exit.

Luckily, she was able to sneak out into the night unnoticed, the autumnal air surrounded her when she stepped outside and closed out the noise of the guests behind her. 

She just needed a moment to collect herself and have some air, it was overwhelming and she felt so lonely in the room full of people.

Veronica found that she was outside on a patio area that had a number of tables and chairs, there was a wide spread of land with a lake too and at the edge of the patio was a set of concrete benches. 

She took a seat on the middle bench, she had a perfect view of the scenery through the cloak of darkness and she took her first swig of champagne as she admired the silhouette of the night sky.

She forgot how clear the sky in Riverdale was, she missed the peacefulness that Riverdale offered.

The stars above her twinkled and glimmered, the began to think back to the geography class she took back in high school that covered astronomy and celestial objects.

Veronica was so invested in her thoughts of astrology and space that she failed to hear the sound of approaching footsteps coming towards her from behind, it wasn’t until she felt the weight of a suit jacket being hung over her bare shoulders that she jumped in fright. 

She yelped and whipped her head around to see whoever had generously donated their jacket to her, she was met with the towering form of Sweet Pea and once her brain had calmed down the stranger danger alarm, she inhaled and smelt his cologne surround her. 

After all this time, he was still wearing the same scent of Dior that she’d introduced him to. 

“You scared me.” She accused him, brushing her hair behind her ear and blankly staring forward out into the night once more, she made no move to shrug his jacket off her shoulders, the musky scent filling her with a comforting warmth that she’d been deprived of.

“Sorry.” Sweet Pea mumbled sheepishly, rubbing his neck and then shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers. Veronica barely acknowledged his apology, she was too distracted by the weirdness of having him so close to her.

“You’re putting me on edge just stood there, sit down if you’re still wanting to donate your jacket.” Veronica demanded, looking at him sideways when he shuffled nervously. “Sit down, Sweet Pea.” She repeated, patting the space beside her and then dithering when her arm got cold from not being under the jacket. 

Sweet Pea eyed her up and took in the new features she had, her hair was longer and in soft waves under her bust, her face was slimmer and her eyes were no longer full of the eccentric life that he was once accustomed to. Then again, the bright glimmer in her eyes had died just before they broke up. 

An exasperated sigh dragged him away from staring and he saw Veronica scowling at him, he chuckled and took the free space of the concrete bench. 

“Am I interrupting your glaring contest with the moon?” 

“How did you know I was out here? I assumed you wouldn’t want to talk to me after everything that happened, SP.” Veronica spoke, the tinge of awkwardness between them getting too much to handle. 

“I saw you duck out with a full bottle of bubbly, I knew you must have been feeling a little out of place, it’s been a long time since you’ve been here.” There was a hint of spite in his words, Veronica flinched slightly at the harshness. “It was a nice ceremony, huh?” He then said, resting his hands in his lap and twiddling his thumbs, occasionally stroking over the tattoo he had. 

“Lovely, I’m happy for them.” Veronica replied, although there was a hint of something sombre about the way she said it. “It really makes you think, doesn’t it?” She added, picking up the bottle of champagne at her feet and taking a swing, Sweet Pea’s eyes widened at the action. 

“About what?” He inquired with a scrunched brow, she shrugged and then thrust the bottle in his direction for him to take. “Thanks.” Sweet Pea said, taking a smaller gulp from the bottle and grimacing at the bitter taste. 

“Life.” Veronica replied simply, resting her elbows on her knees and using the tips of her oxblood fingers to keep the jacket in place. 

Sweet Pea was unsure where the conversation was going, Veronica was quite obviously feeling a little tipsy and slightly hostile. He could only guess that being back in Riverdale and being with him had dug up some difficult memories, he felt the same way and the things they had buried so deep under the ground were making a show. 

“What about it?” Sweet Pea pressed, knocking her knee and delivering back the bottle of Veuve Clicquot which she didn’t hesitate to take, her tiny hand wrapped around the neck of the bottle clumsily. 

“Just makes you think about what it could have been if things worked out differently.” 

“You mean what we could have been?” He corrected, recognising the pain on her face as she recalled what had driven them apart. 

While waiting for Veronica’s confirmation or correction, he thought back to how they used to be. He recalled the times they’d go on dates to Pop’s when they were newly together as lovestruck teens, how she’d fix him up after pointless fights with random Ghoulies and the first time they had sex in his dated trailer (they quickly became addicted to the feel of one another), even when they got their apartment together at nineteen, it wasn’t glamorous but it was theirs and that’s all that mattered. But then, at twenty-one, it all fell apart at the seams and Veronica left when they needed each other most. There was a part of Sweet Pea that resented her for leaving at the time she did, he understood why but he still housed a collection of anger towards her. 

“Maybe.” She hinted, not agreeing and not denying. 

Knowing that this was his chance to talk to her and rid himself of the uncertainties that had plagued him since her departure, he couldn’t keep quiet for any longer. Unable to keep his mouth shut, Sweet Pea shook his head and turned to face her, his complexion was unreadable and Veronica slowly swallowed her mouthful of champagne as she awaited whatever was about to come out of his mouth. 

Of course, she partly already knew and she should have been ready for the face off. 

“I know you blame yourself for what happened and it wasn’t your fault, it wasn’t anyone’s fault.” Sweet Pea said to her and her face hardened, a covering of goosebumps shrouded her skin. “It wasn’t your fault.” He repeated himself. 

“ _Don’t_.” She snarled at him, her head whipped around and she met his eyes with a fierce look. 

“Don’t what? Don’t talk about it?” He laughed dryly, no humour present in the depths of his 6’2 frame. “We lost our baby, Veronica.” Sweet Pea was emotionless as he said the words aloud, only a few times had he ever made the statement. 

Veronica wanted to scream and cry all over again as she relived the moment that changed their lives, she was a strong and determined young woman who had sought counselling when in Manhattan. However, she hadn’t got any comfort or closure from the sessions with a therapist, she’d merely learnt how to hide her emotions and black out the tragic event. 

“I’m not doing this with you now.” She finalised, rigidly sat on the bench with the champagne bottle dangling between her fingers, one wrong move and it would drop to the floor. 

“You don’t think you owe it to me to talk about it after five years? We lost our child and a few days later you were packing to leave Riverdale, you left me behind without a second thought after being together for so long!” Sweet Pea snarled accusatory, jabbing a finger at Veronica.

A new wave of guilt surged through Veronica and her eyes welled up, her throated became scratchy and tight when she heard Sweet Pea repeat the words twice over. 

_They had lost their baby, Veronica had suffered a miscarriage and shortly after, she had left Riverdale to escape._

It all started when Veronica went to Planned Parenthood one afternoon to discuss changing her method of birth control, she’d been feeling off for the last month or so and assumed that maybe it was hormonal or down to a bug. 

Normally, she’d work through the symptoms but lately, the overwhelming sickness and groggy head had her distracted. 

When she arrived at the clinic and went in to see the nurse, she had to undergo a brief checkup which included taking Veronica’s blood pressure, height and weight, a vial of blood and then a urine sample for an obligatory pregnancy test to rule out pregnancy before a new form of contraception was provided. 

Veronica had thought nothing of the tests and sat patiently in the waiting room with her head in the latest edition of Vogue, she was humming and ahhing over an article when she was called back into the room by the ageing nurse who was dealing with her. 

When she sat down, she became uneasy when the nurse looked a little flustered and like she was about to deliver some big news. In Veronica’s case, she was. 

It seemed surreal when the nurse informed Veronica of the pregnancy test being positive, her face paled and then her heart accelerated, it began to thunder inside her ribcage like a galloping racehorse. The kind nurse soft spoke to Veronica and estimated that she was probably around eight weeks pregnant already going by the symptoms and calculation of Veronica’s last period. 

How could this have happened? She knew how it happened, obviously. 

Her and Sweet Pea hadn’t ever exactly been careful when it came to sex, there was a number of times Veronica had been late taking her pill and sometimes she had missed it completely. 

She left the clinic with the recommendation to immediately stop her pill and a bundle of leaflets given to her on the early staged of pregnancy were stuffed into the back pocket of her Gucci bag, the nurse had told her to take a couple of days to take in the news, inform the father and then come back to discuss options and if she were wanting to continue to pregnancy, then an early scan and the right steps could be taken to make sure Veronica was supported and taken care of. 

When she got home to their apartment, Sweet Pea was already back from his shift at the local auto shop and midway through cooking her some dinner. His whole face lit up when she walked in the door, he missed that she looked dishevelled and a little panicked, she’d had a small cry in the cry from being overwhelmed but she’d chosen the same day to inform Sweet Pea of the inhabitant in her uterus. 

Sweet Pea hugged her and cradled her in his arms when she plodded over to him, he knew there was something off with her but knew better than to pressure her into speaking, he’d learnt the hard way that Veronica liked to talk about her feelings in her own time. 

As they stood in their cramped kitchen in each other's arms, Veronica took a deep breath and mumbled out the revelation into the muscular chest of Sweet Pea. 

When the words fell out in a tumbled gasp, Sweet Pea had stilled, frozen on the spot with his arms still around Veronica. It had taken a whole three minutes and twenty seconds (Veronica had counted) before Sweet Pea breathlessly asked Veronica to repeat herself, then when he was absorbing the news, the fire alarm began to go off because the stir-fry that he had previously been preparing on the stove was just a pan full of flames. 

The pair scrambled out of their position and Sweet Pea grabbed the pan as Veronica grabbed the head of the faucet, she immediately flicked on the water and a spray engulfed Sweet Pea and the flames, successfully drenching the male and distinguishing the fire before Sweet Pea tossed the ruined pan of noodles into the sink behind Veronica. 

There was no sound in the apartment but the rhythm of Sweet Pea’s breathing, his breaths came out in startled murmurs as he tried to regulate his body temperature and come to terms with the fact Veronica was pregnant. 

Another thirty seconds passed before a smile came over Sweet Pea’s lips and Veronica had been observing him, her bottom lip was caught between her top teeth and her stomach was swirling with a mix of apprehension, anxiety and just a little morning sickness. 

Before she knew it, he had jumped up and swept her off her feet, his face was bright and wild. He kissed her passionately, a kiss full of promise and endearment for her and his unborn child. He whispered to her how much he loved her and how the news was great, he told her not to be scared and called her silly for thinking he’d be mad. 

As they spoke of their current situation, Veronica found herself falling out of the panicked state she had been in since leaving the clinic and falling into a new dream of being a family with Sweet Pea. 

She was excited and he was over the moon, Veronica’s parents were delighted too even though the couple were only twenty-one and unmarried and Sweet Pea’s distant aunt was also overjoyed to learn that the boy she had raised was now becoming a Father himself. Their friends couldn’t believe it, Betty and Jughead were in shock, Cheryl and Toni immediately started planning a baby shower, whereas Fangs merely clapped Sweet Pea on the back and offered him a chilled beer. 

Veronica returned to the clinic only three days later with Sweet Pea in tow, the couple excited for what was to come. The appointment entailed Veronica having more blood taken, an internal exam and they were also able to perform a dating scan which they estimated Veronica to be eight weeks and four days pregnant.

The sight of their child wiggling and shifting on the blurred screen in black and white had Veronica’s eyes filling with tears, Sweet Pea choked back a sob too. He couldn’t believe that he’d had a hand in creating something so precious, even if it wasn’t planned. 

Veronica left the clinic on a happier note than the last time, her hand was securely held in Sweet Pea’s and instead of pamphlets being in her bag, she now had four copies of the first scan pictures. 

They were more than ready for this new adventure. 

But sadly, instead of experiencing the joy and excitement that many couples do, Veronica returned with Sweet Pea for another scan after another six weeks of more sickness, sore breasts and intense mood swings because her jeans started to feel snug thanks to the bloat that had appeared overnight. 

How could she be angry when she was growing something so beautiful?

Veronica had gone through the normal procedure with the midwife and they had spoken about Veronica’s new symptoms, the size of the baby and even started to draw up a birth plan. 

When it came to the scan, Veronica was practically bouncing with excitement at seeing their bundle of joy again. She’d been reading online how much change and growth there was every week and now at fourteen weeks pregnant, she had seen that their baby was the size of a pickle. It was funny because Veronica couldn’t stand the thought of pickles, her aversion to certain foods strong. 

Veronica lay back patiently with Sweet Pea at her side, her hand was in his and her fingers were pressed against his lips. The midwife had started the scan, she did the normal thing of warning Veronica of the icy temperature and they had laughed when she still jumped at the sensation of the probe pressing the chilly gel into her lower abdomen. 

The midwife’s smile had soon left her face though and her brow had furrowed as she continuously ran the probe over Veronica’s stomach, she kept up the act for a split second longer before quickly departing the room to find a doctor, it was then that Veronica knew something was wrong. 

There was no heartbeat and the doctor that accompanied the midwife told Veronica and Sweet Pea that the fetus was dating at around twelve weeks, it meant that there had been no heartbeat for two weeks and they had no idea that Veronica was suffering from a missed miscarriage. 

It was a blur of tears, sobs and heartbroken words. Sweet Pea tried so hard to comfort Veronica and hold back his own sadness, he needed to be strong for her when the biggest bombshell had been dropped on them when they had been so happy only an hour before. 

After talking with the doctor and the midwife, it was planned that Veronica would return to the maternity clinic to undergo a procedure that would clear the fetus from her womb and allow the couple to move on, deal with their grief and maybe plan to try again when the time was right. 

Veronica had felt numb, she blamed herself entirely on the ride home and felt she was entirely responsible, their idea of a family had been so cruelly snatched away in the blink of an eye.

The day before Veronica was due back to the hospital, her body began to naturally miscarry and she had awoken in a patch of blood. It was happening, it was entirely real and she was the statistic of women that sadly miscarry, they also had to tell their friends and family what had happened.

It was a further three days before the bleeding began to calm down and Veronica passed the fetus herself, she knew what was happening when she sat on the toilet in the middle of a strong cramp. 

Through the numbness, Veronica began to conjure up a plan that was utterly ridiculous. 

She figured that leaving Sweet Pea and getting out of Riverdale was the only way to ensure that he was happy, that she’d be able to get over the miscarriage and move on with her life. 

Sweet Pea was devasted when he came home from work to see a pile of suitcases and bags by the front door with a sniffly Veronica beside them, her head all over the place and body not even recovered from their loss yet. 

She told him she was leaving for Manhattan and that she didn’t want him to go with her when he begged and pleaded, he pressed her against their hallway wall and tried so hard to talk some sense into her. 

It was no use, he couldn’t stop her and Veronica ended their relationship on the spot. 

She left for Manhattan that night and the following day, she changed her number and email address, she made it so Sweet Pea would never be able to find her. 

She never expected to see him again, she certainly never expected to be sat beside him while they relived the loss and addressed it properly which was something they hadn’t done. 

“Leaving was the right thing to do.” Veronica said, back to living in the present day. 

“For you or for me?” He scoffed, leaning back and crossing his long legs at the ankle. 

“I left because I wanted you to be happy and to be able to move on, you wouldn’t have been able to do that with me here.” She defended and another snort came from Sweet Pea, it was mixed with a low rumble. 

“We should have moved on together, Veronica! I know how much you were hurting and I was too but you fucking left me like I was trailer trash, that was my kid too and you left without so much as a care for me or how I felt about it.” He choked out and leant forward to hold his head in his hands, the many years of withholding emotions getting the better of him and taking the upper hand. 

Veronica’s own eyes began to water and two, single tears fell onto the tulle skirt that covered her legs, she had been selfish to neglect Sweet Pea’s feelings. 

“I’m _so_ sorry, Sweet Pea.” She whispered with a cracked chime, a sob ripped through her chest. “I shouldn’t have left you like that and I’m so sorry, I just wanted you to find someone else who could actually do something right and give you a baby.” She cried, placing the champagne bottle down by their feet.

“I only ever wanted you, I wanted you to be happy and that miscarriage wasn’t your doing, it was nature and there was nothing we could have done to stop it.” 

Veronica sniffled and wiped under her eyes with her thumb, her chest felt heavy and her head was spinning from the combination of champagne and racing thoughts. 

“I’m sorry.” She said again, slowly reaching out to secure her fingers around his wrist and pry his hands away from his head. Sweet Pea reluctantly sat up and she saw the bleakness in his pupils. “We lost our baby and I didn’t want to talk about it or face that it had happened, leaving you was the worst thing I ever did and I should have stayed with you to face it together.” Veronica finalised, keeping hold of his wrist but reaching out to touch the highest point of his cheekbone like she always did when they were together.

“I didn’t move on.” He confessed, leaning into her touch and feeling the tenderness of her fingers against his face. “I couldn’t move on.” 

“I couldn’t either.” Veronica agreed, moving closer. 

Veronica caught Sweet Pea off guard when she loosened his tie and then undid the first three buttons on his chest, he watched stiffly and apprehensively as she then moved her hand under the flimsy material to feel the left side of his chest. 

“It’s still there.” He affirmed when he figured out what she was doing, he could feel her tracing out each letter of her name that had been tattooed onto his chest when he was only eighteen.

“You didn’t get rid of it.” She rasped, taking her hand away and returning it to his face. 

There were no more words spoken and under the sparkling sky, Sweet Pea took Veronica’s hand that lay against his cheek and brought her knuckles to his mouth to place a forgiving and compassionate kiss against them. 

“I’m sorry that you had to go through what you did, Veronica.” Sweet Pea apologised, running the skin of her knuckles against his bottom lip. 

“And I’m sorry that I didn’t take your feelings into consideration, Sweet Pea.” Veronica returned, taking her hand back but instead moving her face to align with his, she brushed her nose against his and felt his breath fan across her face. “Can you kiss me?” She wondered shyly, suddenly sober. 

Sweet Pea hesitated, the feelings he possessed for her still hadn’t faded and exchanging one kiss seemed like a dangerous game to play if she was going to be leaving once again. 

“Only if you don’t leave.” He bargained, fingers skimming up her wrist, to her elbow, over the curve of her shoulder under his jacket and then they tangled into her ebony locks of sleek hair. 

“I’ll get a room for the night.”

“No - don’t get a room. I have one here, stay in mine and we can talk.” Sweet Pea uttered, his lips barely touching hers. 

Veronica knew that he didn’t mean anything by the invite, they weren’t about to jump into bed with each other when they had so many things to talk over and sort out, their relationship needed rebuilding and amends needed to be made. 

“Okay.” She agreed, her eyes fluttering shut. 

“Okay.” He mimicked, pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss that somehow made up for the five years they had spent apart. 

They had a long night ahead of them and for the sake of the Jones’ thunder, after exchanging more whispers and little kisses, they went back into the reception hall separately but also as one. 

Leaving Sweet Pea behind when he was crumbling like her was the biggest mistake she had made, through her own hurt and mental suffering, she should have been there for him just as he was for her. 

He was right, the miscarriage wasn’t her doing and sadly, it was just something that happens to people who expect the loss the least. 

It was nobody’s fault and it wasn’t realistic that they’d just get over it, at the end of the day, Veronica had been pregnant and even though the pregnancy had ended, they could still remember the time and pay their respects each year to what could have been. 

And with a little more communication, Veronica was hopeful that maybe, just maybe, they could rebuild their life together and start again. 


End file.
